Serendipity Written In the Stars
by MaryLouise9191
Summary: AU - Rachel and Ross don't know each other. Will fate help them? She lives alone in Paris and is Monica co-worker at Louis Vuitton office. Monica is married to Chandler and they have a son, Daniel.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello, there! This is a fic I wrote last year I think..it's AU. Rachel lives alone in Paris and works at Louis Vuitton with Monica (Geller, yes). Monica is married to Chandler, who is a chef and owns a restaurant. They have a son, Daniel. Ross and Rachel Don't know each other, but he's still Monica's big brother. I hope you guys like it and reviews are ALWAYS welcome!_**

**Serendipity - Written In the Stars**

We see Monica and Daniel in their living room at night. This is how it has been. With Chandler's restaurant filled with people every night, especially at Christmas and New Year's time, Monica has been feeling a little tired, for every day she gets home after 6 hours of work and still have to take care of little Daniel, her son of four years old. Chandler is very busy this time of year, but is a great father and husband. Always there for them and willing to give them attention, most exhaustive that has been his day. Monica is distracted with her son, who every day is smarter, when the phone rings. At this time of night, can only be one person, she thinks. And she's not wrong.

"Hi, Ross! How are you?"

"Hey, I'm great! After two years, I'm finally taking a vacation. It was worth the wait. I got three months of rest and that's why I'm calling, besides, I wanna know how's my favorite nephew and Chandler."

"Oh, they're great! Chandler's working hard, but loving, and Daniel on a wonderful fase. He's so curious, wants to know everything! So, tell me! Oh, don't, let me guess!"

Ross laughs at the other and Monica smiles with that.

"I'm waiting..."

"Do you wanna come over and spend some time here, isn't it?"

"Hmm…yeah, it is. So…can I?"

" Of course you can, silly?"

"Ok, then! I'll be there in a week. Enough time for you to organize things with Chandler."

"Come when you think is better, big brother. Chandler is gonna freak out when I tell him. You know how much he misses you."

"Yeah, I miss him too, but this is a secret between us, huh?"

"Be cool, ok? Bye, honey! Come soon, I Love you!  
"I will! Love you too. Bye!"

When Monica turns off the phone, Chandler arrives home and greets her with a peck on the lips.

"Hey, you.."

"Heeey…

Monica jumps, showing her excitement.

"Guess Who's coming here?"

"Hmm, let me think…Rachel?"

"No, silly! Ross! Ross is coming! He got three months from NYU and he'll stay with us."

"Great, great! And your parents?"

"Hmm, I didn't ask, but if he didn't tell me anything is because he's coming alone. Next week he'll be here. The good thing is that he will be able to go with me at the Louis Vuitton party."

"Good, good!"  
Monica embraces Chandler saying how happy she's that Ross is coming when Daniel enters in the living room running.

"Daddy, daddy! Look at my drawing! It's for you!"

Chandler bends down and picks up the drawing that contains Chandler at a restaurant kitchen with chef clothing. The two play some game, then have dinner and go upstairs to watch Ratatouille.

Meanwhile, Rachel arrives at home with bags in hands. She went shopping after work to find a new dress and accessories for the fashion show and party of 100 years of Louis Vuitton next week. She has worked so hard for this event for the past six months, that the least she deserves is to be stunning on the day and for that, nothing better than new clothes. Even more THAT outfit. She opens the door and smiles when she sees her maid Nice, a lady who is 60 years old and cares for her as a mother cares for a daughter. Since she moved from NYC, things have been like this.

"I see that the purchases you did left you in a good mood, chérie."

"Yeah, very good mood, Nice. I want you to see my dress and please, be honest with me."

Rachel opens the box with the dress and puts it in front of her body.

"So, what do you think?"

"It's beautiful, darling! You're already radiant, just try to picture the day, with hair and make-up done."

Rachel smiles with the compliment and thanks. Nice serves dinner for Rachel, who before go to sleep, take a relaxing bath. She's counting the days to the fashion show. She and Monica participated actively in the creation of commemorative collection. Definitely will be a success and she can hardly wait. Rachel is daydreaming and 'wakes' from her dream when hear her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, sweety! Can you talk to your old father now, or I have to call another time to my busy daughter?"

"Dad, hi! Sure, I always have time for you! This week was a crazy one, though Everything's alright?"

"Yeah, and just hearing you, I see that you're pretty good too…"

Smiling, Rachel responds her father. "Yes, yes, yes! Everything is more than perfect! I'm loving all here, dad. Paris, my job, my friends..."

Sandra, who is in another extension, intrudes herself in the middle of the conversation. "The men..."

Rachel blushes and laugh.

"MOM? Well, not right now, but yeah...the men are beautiful and truly gentlemans.

Rachel hears her father make a noise at the phone and laughs at his reaction.

"Sorry, dad."

"I still want to walk you down to the aisle, Rachel."

"Ok, ok, doctor Greene, but not now, ok?"

"If you're saying…"

"So, you're calling me just to check if I'm home and what's going on in my love life? How's Amy and Jill?

"They don't change. Amy still don't know what to do in life and Jill is immature, but she'll grow up. I think…"

Rachel laughs at this.

"I sent them to study design and now they're decorating my new office." Says Doctor Greene.

"Hmm, this is wonderful. Great to keep them busy with real stuff."

"Yeah. So, princess, we're calling because we don't see each other since you left, and…

"Spill, Leonard." Says an impatient Sandra. "Rachel, we wanna know if you're willing to receive us in your home for Holidays. I mean, me and your father. Your sisters will stay here with their boyfriends."

"Mom, of course! I'm gonna love it! I was going to spend the Holidays with Monica and Chandler, but now I'll spend with you guys. Maybe we can make a huge party, but I'll take care of this later. When do you come?

"Two days before Christmas. Two weeks from now." Answers Leonard.

"Ok. Can't wait! Bye, you guys, take care!"

"Bye, darling!" Leonard and Sandra say at the same time.

"NICE!"

"Yes, chérie?"

"Nice! Prepare the guest room, cause in two weeks my parents will arrive from New York to spend the Holidays. I want everything perfect for them, but not now. Just called you for you stay on guard." Says Rachel smiling from ear to ear.

"Be cool, chérie. They'll have the best of Paris!"

Rachel gives Nice a hug still smiling. "What would I do with my life without you? You're an angel in my life. I wouldn't get anything without your support."

"Awn, princess. You deserve everything and more!" Nice says stroking Rachel's hair.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Rachel is at the door of Monica's office in Louis Vuitton and they're talking about the news of the night before and the fashion show next week. They settle things to bring their families together in Christmas and New Years Eve. The two could not be more excited. Rachel talk excitedly about her dress for the event, Monica is excited about her outfit too.

"It is navy blue, open back…"

Rachel smiling at her, says "hmm, Chandler is gonna love it."

"Uhm, yeah, too bad that he'll not be able to come with me at the day. You know, full house this time of year."

"I know how it is…"

"I'll take my brother, who arrives next week. I think he's gonna love it! Well, I hope so!"

They share a smile.

"He will." says Rachel.

One week later, we see Monica, Chandler and Daniel waiting for Ross at the arrival.

"Mommy, why uncle Ross is so late? He's not coming anymore?"

"Calm down, little boy. His plane has landed, soon he appears."

"Here he comes! Look, Danny!" says an excited Chandler when Ross shows up.

Daniel rushes toward Ross and embraces his uncle.

"Uncle Ross! I though you weren't coming anymore! You were so late!

"And do you really think I wouldn't spend the Holidays with the best nephew I have?

They smile at each other and Ross hugs Monica and Chandler.

"Awwww, I miss you so much! Gorgeous, huh? Now, tell me the truth. It was hard to get women to let you come here all alone, huh?

Ross smiling at his litte sister and shaking his head says "I wish…"

"Hey, you're handsome, my man!"

"Huh, coming from you it doesn't sound right. You're weird..."

"Come here!" Asks Chandler giving Ross a big hug.

"Now come on. I asked the restaurant staff to prepare a very delicious lunch for us!"

They head to the restaurant. There, Monica asks Ross to join her at the Louis Vuitton fashion show, witch is the next night.

"But I don't even brought clothes for this type of event."

"And since when is this a problem? It's Paris, for God's sake! I took a break this afternoon and I'll go out shopping with you! What do you say?" says Monica, practically screaming.

"I think I can't fight against it."

"Yeah…good luck, man! Now, good afternoon to you, because I have to take Daniel to school and come back here."

Monica and Ross spend a few hours visiting all stores, even if they have found the Ross's outfit at the first store.

"Monica, I'll spend three months here. Let's save the rest for later."

"Just one more, Ross, pleeeeeease? Yes?"

"ONE more!"

Monica smiles triumphantly and is interrupted by her cell phone. Rachel is asking her to return to the office to help her to resolve a matter of life or death.

At Louis Vuitton…

"Rach! What happened?"

"What do you think? Loose hair or stuck?"

"You made me leave Giorgio Armani to come here and help you choose your hair style for tomorrow? My brother arrived today, you know? I haven't seen him for five years!"

"Oh, Mon! I'm sorry, please! I totally forgot! Sorry, sorry, sorry! Go back there and spend the rest of the day with him. Do it for me, go! Please! Go, go, go!"

"Aww, thanks, swetie! Love you! Oh, and loose, for sure. Wavy, you know…

"Yes, I know, I'll think about it later…thanks. Now go, go!"

The next night, Rachel and Monica watched the fashion show from the backstage and entered the runaway with the designer at the end. Ross followed everything from the front row and was delighted with everything, especially Rachel, who is wearing a long yellow strapless dress and wavy hair with bangs to the side. Monica also is wearing a long dress, but navy blue e with open back. The hair is stuck in a loose ponytail and bangs at eye level. Ross comes to greet Monica. She thanks his presence and wants to introduce him to Rachel, but see that she is talking with Gavin Mitchell, director of LV and decides to present them later, at the party.  
At the party, Rachel arrives with Sophie Reno, a colleague. Monica and Ross already are on their table and Monica waves to Rachel, who smiles. Gavin gets closer to Rachel and the two friendly talked while Ross speaks with Monica. Gavin announced to guests that the buffet is served and available. Monica is talking on the phone with Lucy, Daniel's nanny, and is relieved to hear that her son is already asleep. Monica goes to the buffet, while Rachel is still talking to Gavin.

"Congratulations, Rachel, for the fashion show, it was gorgeous. You and Monica deserve all the recognition. Not congratulated her yet, I cannot forget."

A proud Rachel thanks her boss "Well, thank you very much, Mr. Mitchell."

"Gavin, please. You knob you can call me Gavin."

"Ok, Gavin, thanks! Now, excuse me, I'll go to the buffet."

"Please."

Rachel smiles thankfully and go to the buffet. Ross observes and at the moment that Rachel crosses the hall he goes toward it causing the two to bump into each other on the way to the buffet.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was so distracted. I didn't see you coming toward me. Really sorry."

Ross laughs and Rachel realizes that everything is fine.

"I was lucky to bump into someone like you." says Rachel.

Ross smiles intrigued. "What?"

"Oh, I mean…there are people who are much more stressed and for any reason they want to kill us, right?

"Of course, of course yes. I think I'm lucky too, after all is not everyday that someone that nice bumps at us. Usually when this happens to me and another woman they already want to kill me."

The two look at each other and smile. Rachel says she will serve and return to her table. Ross says the same pointing to his and Monica table. Rachel realizes the coincidence.

"You're at Monica Geller's table. Do you know each other?"

Ross is ready to answer when Monica comes into the conversation on her way back from the buffet.

"Rachel, it seems that you already know my brother."

"Your brother? Sure. What am I thinking? Monica hasn't stopped talking about you since you told her that you would spend some time here."

"Oh, really? In this case, my pleasure. Ross, Ross Geller."

Ross extends his left hand and Rachel hers.

"Rachel, Rachel Green. Nice to meet you too"

Monica left the two without them notice.

"Soo, go there to serve yourself. Your husband must be waiting for you."

"You looked at my hand at least two times since we met too see if I'm wearing a wedding band and talks about my husband. Are you flirting with me, Mr. Geller?"

"And what if I was?"

Rachel smiles one more time, leans closer and whispers in his ear.

"If you were...it was working..."

Rachel then goes to the buffet, but not without looking back at Ross who was in the same place.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner, Gavin gets up and asks permission to say a few words.

"Good evening, everyone. My name is Gavin Mitchell and I'm Louis Vuitton director in Paris and I would like to thank everyone here tonight. On behalf of LV I have to say that I'm very honored to be a part of a work team so talented, united and responsible. You must be thinking that I'm annoying, but I'll be brief, I promise. Rachel Green and Monica Geller are two of the most important people who move LV forward. Rachel, Monica, please."

The two receive the applause of the guests, and smile with recognition and decide who will speak. Rachel goes first.

"Well, good evening, everyone! I'll be quick. I want to thank your attention in my name and Monica's. We know that you want the party start soon, and so do we. I'm not gonna lie, so here we go. All I want to remember is that this year, Louis Vuitton is celebrating a century of activities and to celebrate this, nothing more just than a fashion show. We would like to thank everyone to be here tonight. And really hope that you enjoyed the outcome as much as we like and had fun doing it. We're really grateful. Thank you very, very much and have a good night."

" What more can I say? Thank you, and now please, have fun!" Says Monica.

Everyone applauds again and Gavin hugs Rachel and then Monica. The two of them are talking while Ross is coming.

"Oh, there you are!"

"Yeah, you left me all alone at the table."

"Oh, Mon…how dared you?"

"Yeah, Mon. How did you dare leave me there alone if I do not know anyone?" Ross Said smiling a litlle.

"Oh my God! You two already knob each other, but again, Ross-Rachel, Rachel-Ross! Satisfied, big brother?"

"Very."

They talk and laugh together. Gavin approached them.

"What would I do without these two?" He says putting one arm Harold Rachel's shoulder e giving Monica a little kiss on the cheek."

"Well, girls, I'm already going. I have a plane to catch tomorrow morning and I'm tired of all of this."

"Have a nice trip, Gavin." Monica and Rachel say at the same time.

Monica then remembers that she have to talk to her boss, cause she wants to solve some issues.

"Hey, Gavin! Wait!"

Meanwhile with Ross and Rachel...

"And you? The Holidays...they're coming, huh..."

"True. My parents are coming next week."

"When was the last time you saw them?"

"My mother and sisters come whenever they can. They love spending time here, you knob, to shop. However, I don't see my dad since I moved from NYC."

"Will you spend Christmas at home? You know, with them?"

"At first, yeah, but when I told Monica that they're coming and she told me about your visit, we thought it would be interesting to celebrate the Holidays together."

"Yeah. It would be great."

Once again, they exchange glances and smiles.

"Hey, I LOVE this song! Come on! You dance, right? If not...well , I actually don't care! Come with me anyway!" Rachel grabs Ross by the hand leading him to the dancefloor.

"And would I be crazy to refuse such an invitation?"

They dance for a while, stay together and Ross holds her close pulling her by the waist. Rachel slips her hands through his back as he whispers in her ear.

"I was flirting...before. Now, if it was a really good flirt. Only you can tell me. Reassure, in fact.

With her eyes closed, Rachel smile at him.

"So,it was?"

Rachel stops dancing, looks at Ross, grabs him by the hand one more time and leads him to an open area. Once there, Rachel presses him against the wall and kiss him until they're breathless. Once they stop the kiss, Rachel apologizes and turns to go back inside, but Ross grabs her by the arm and kisses her again. Some time later, Ross goes to the bar to get two glasses of champagne for him and Rachel, who talks to Sophie. Monica is talking with other people when she spots her brother. She says goodbye to her colleagues and goes talk to Ross.

"Hey, I didn't talk to you in hours..."

Ross smiles mischievously. "I know. And you, what were you doing?"

"Oh, I was there...heeeey! Don't change the subject! I saw you!"

"Oh,ok, good! Now...please let me come back to her?"

Monica smiles. "Ok, ok! But, before you go I want to tell you that I'm already going home. Chandler called, said that he's there and I want to talk to him before I go to sleep."

"Ok. Go ahead. Good night!"

"Good niiight!"

She's going when turns to him. "Ohh…and here's my key. Keep it with you. I don't think that you'll gonna need it, but...whatever. I don't want you to wake Danny when you get home."

"Be cool, sis."

Monica approaches Rachel and Sophie to say goodbye. "Rach, I'm going! My boy is waiting for me and I have to take care of him."

"Aw, Danny is awake?"  
"No. I mean Chandler."

Rachel and Sophie smile. "Go on, Mon! Good night, honey! Oh…and your brother…is he going too?"

"No, darling, he's staying."

"Great!"

"Ok. Sophie, good night, honey! And Rach?"

" Uhm, yeah?"

"I have issues to deal with you later, missy."

They hug and laugh. "Byyyye, Mon!"

"Behave yourself, huh?"

"Always! I'm an angel..."

"Yeah, right…"

When Monica and Sophie leave Ross returns and hugs Rachel from behind giving her a glass of champagne and kissing her cheek and neck. "And Monica was already bothering you, huh?". Rachel turns to face him laughing and pressing her body against his while she strokes his neck with one hand. "No, silly. She just came to say goodbye and ask me to behave myself...but I don't know about that last part". "You're an amazing woman". They laugh and Ross give Rachel pecks on the lips, then kiss her deeply. The pair stay at the party enjoying each others company for a while and in the middle of an intense kiss Rachel decides to leave. "Do you wanna get out of here?"

"I thought you would never ask?"

They arrive at Rachel's place talking and laughing quietly. Ross presses Rachel against the door and whispers in her ear. "So, you do remember what Monica asked you, huh? Behave yourself, lady..."

As she opens the door behind her, she bites Ross's ear and whispers to him. "Definitely not, mister."

"Good." Ross says hugging her tight.  
-


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a long chapter and I loved writing it. I'd appreciate if you write reviews for this chap... I would love, actually. Thanks! :) I really hope you guys enjoy your reading.**

The next morning Ross arrives at his sister's house and realizes that everyone still asleep. Quietly, he goes upstairs and to his room to finally lie down and sleep. Chandler wakes up and see that Monica is half awake.

"Mon? Monica?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you awake?"

"Uhm...yeah! What's going on?"

"Nothing important, I couldn't wait awake for you and Ross to come home. What time did you arrive?"

"Uhm…let me see…I came close to 2AM. I don't know about Ross though. He's already home?

"What do you mean? Don't tell me that you guys have a fight and you left him there all alone."

Monica laughs at this and explains herself. "First of all: no, we didn't fight. Second of all: certainly, he was not left 'all alone'."

"Can you just please speak my language?"

"Haha…uhm, he and Rachel apparently liked each other. Pretty much, I'd say."  
"WHAT?"

"Ahh, give me a break, Chandler! You got it, come on! And be happy, because you're the one who will know all the dirty stuff. Eww! My brother!"

"Well, I'm happy! And how about you?"

"I'm good, yeah. I liked seeing them together. It had never crossed my mind before, but they fit, you knob.."

"Ok, and..did he come.."

"No, Ross didn't come home with me, I don't know what time he arrived and not even know IF he did!"

"Want to check?"

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!"

"Shhh, Danny!"

"Oh, it's way past 11AM. Go and wake him up. Then I'll make breakfest. But before I'll just..."

"Go, go."

They greet each other with a Peck and Chandler says "good morning" to Monica.  
"Morning.." she says smiling.

"Monica rushes out of the bedroom and goes to the guest room to see if her brother is there. She smiles when she sees him and enters the room. Standing beside the bed, she covers him, which is half awake."

"Mon?"

"Shh, Ross, sleep."

"Mon?"

"What?"

"She's wonderful."

"Aww. Ok, big brother, we'll talk later. Now, sleep!"

"I'm telling you. In every way..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, TOO MUCH information! LATER, Ross, ok?

"Ok, Mon. Good night."

"Good night."

She smiles, closes his door and goes downstairs to make breakfest.

Meanwhile at Rachel's aparament, she's waking up. Realizing that she's alone instanly gets kinda upset, but gets up to take a shower. She smiles when sees a post-it in the mirror. Ross wrote that he had to come back to Monica's and didn't want to wake her up, but promise he'd call her during the day. "What a perfect man", she thought. At the bottom, He thanked her for the amazing night. Nice enters the room and sees that there are clothes and pillows scattered around. Rachel comes out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and holding the piece of paper Ross left and greets Nice.

"Good morniiiiiing, Nice!"

"Good morning, sweetie! I see you woke up in a very good mood! Apparently the party was good and the fashion show a success. At least that's what I read in the newspaper earlier.

"Yeeees! The fashion show was beautiful, a real success! And the party…the party was peeeerfect! Good food, good drinks, interesting people...

"Hmm...interesting people or exciting person, huh?

"Oh, Nice, you know me so well! A very, very, very exciting person! He even left this when he left, look." She hands Nice the note.

"I know, dear! I served coffee for him and he asked me a post-it and a pen. Very polite young man. I liked him."

"I know...He's a truly gentleman. I liked him too...a lot, I would say."

"It's crystal clear to me that you lied him. You'll see each other again?

"We haven't talked after...you know. Will be very difficult not to see him anymore, since he is Monica's brother."

"Oh, I didn't see this coming!"

"Yeah."

"So, it was her who introduced you?"

"Uhm, kind of. Actually we literally bumped at the party yesterday and…it happened. And it was greeeeeat."

While Nice finishes cleaning the bedroom, at Monica and Chandler's house, Ross already woke up and Monica comes with the idea to invite Rachel to lunch. Daniel loves Rachel, so he gets excited to see her.

"Good moooorning" say Monica and Chandler.

Ross smiles and greets his family. Monica goes to Ross to ask him about lunch. "Ross, what do you think we celebrate the success of the fashion show AND the party AND the fact that you're here with us and are SO popular with our friends with a lunch?" Chandler doesn't contain his laughter. "Ha-ha, very funny, Mon!" says Ross. "What, is it a good idea, or not? I mean, GREAT idea.."

"Yeah, yeah! Great it is a wonderful idea."  
"I liked it too! And I lo-ove aunt Rachel! She's so nice! I think uncle Ross is gonna love her.

"I think, I think, that he already did."

Ross glances at Chandler and they laugh at each other.

"Ok, ok! I'll call her!"

"Uhmm, Mon, do you mind?"

"Go on, Ross, or may I say...Don Juan?" Jokes Monica handing him the phone.

At Rachel's, the phone rings and she runs to get it, but before she say anything, stops to regain her breath.

"Hello?"

"Rachel? It's Ross...from yesterday."

"Uhm, hiii…I wasn't expecting you to call so soon…"

Ross smiles when he hears her sweet voice.

"Hi, I, well, I did. Did you sleep well?

"Let's say that I slept so well in those two hours left. And you?

"Very well too. One of the best nights I've ever had."

"Wow, then I'll have to be even better next time."

"Next time?"

"Uhm, only if you want it…"

"Oh I want it."

"Good...so, did you call me just to check that I slept well?

"Actuaclly no. Monica is making lunch, and she wants you to come.

"Just her?"

"You know this is not true, gorgeous. Danny would love if you came, and I would love even more.

"Ok, you convinced me. I'll come! You can wait for me."

"Great. I'll tell Mon. Hey, did you see the note…

"I did, and I loved it! The only thing I didn't like was to wake all alone in my bed…"

"Sorry, but you were so beautiful asleep...I didn't want to disturb you. Sorry again."

"Uhmm, I'll think about it..see you later, Ross Geller."

"See ya."

"So? She'll come?" Monica asks.

Chandler makes a face, "Monica, look at his face."

Ross is playing with Daniel, Chandler and Monica preparing lunch when someone knocks on the door.

"I'll open!" Monica runs toward the door, Chandler next to her and Ross keeps playing with Daniel in the room.

"Good morniiing!" Says an excited Rachel.

"Hiiii, miss!"

They hug and Rachel greets Chandler, who's taking care of lunch and goes back to the kitchen. Monica follows him. As duas se abraçam. Daniel goes to Rachel and hugs her while Ross goes after him.

"Aunt Rach!"

"Hey,Danny! How're you little boy?"

"Fine! Uncle Ross was helping me with a puzzle. Do you want to join and help us?"

Ross and Rachel smile and glance at each other.

"Oh,really? I think I want to play too."

'Yay!"

Daniel goes back to his puzzle and left Ross and Rachel alone.

"So...uncle Ross…good morning."

Rachel approaches him and they greet each other with a peck, teh another. Ross smiles.

"Good morning. I'll ask you again, did you sleep well?"

"Very, very, very well, but I have to admit that the sleep wasn't the best part of my night."

They kiss tenderly and are interrupted by Monica saying that lunch is ready.

"Daniel, did you wash your hands, son?

"YEP! I always wash my hands, mommy!"

During lunch they talk about everything. Then Monica and Rachel are talking (gossiping) in the kitchen.

"So, are you gonna tell me everything or you're going to look at me with that face?"

"Tell you what, Mon? I'm absolutely sure that you don't wanna know what I did with your brother last night.."

"Are you kidding me, Greene? Of course I want to know!"

"Ok, ok, Mon, you won!"

Monica smiles to herself making Rachel rolls her eyes and starts telling what happened.

"Ok, ok, enough, enough! You were right. It would be better if you stop talking this things about my brother to me. Now, what I really want to know is if you two are planning going out some time."

"Uhmm, I Don't know yet, but I think so. I really want to."

"He wants too. I'm sure of it. And about the Holidays? We didn't organized nothing yet! We're kinda late!"

"I know, I know, but we didn't had time, Mon!"

"Yeah, Yeah. Now...what about Christmas! My place or yours?"

"Do you mind make Christmas here and New Year's Eve at my home?"

"Not at all. Your parents are really coming huh?"

"Yeees, they are! I can only think of they with Ross.."

Ross enters the kitchen hugging Rachel from behind.

"Who with me?"

"God, I haven't got used to you!"

Rachel and Ross laugh at Monica's reaction.

"My parents with you."

"It is for me to be afraid?"

"No, no, no way, my mother will treat you as the son she'd never had and my dad will fill you with questions about our marriage."

"Marriage?"

"Yeah. My father cannot see me with any man, that He's already thinking about marriage and grandchildren. But don't freak out. He is what he is..."

"Ok."

Monica lefts the kitchen and Rachel turns to face Ross.

"You know what I was thinking, Rachel Greene?"

"What?"

"I was thinking you're so beautiful, that it's unfair I cannot brag with you around."

"Tell me more..."

"I also thought that we could have dinner later tonight. What do you say?

"I'll be waiting for you to pick me at 21pm. Now let me go...I have some shopping to do..."

"For me?"

"Well, that depends..."

-  
Rachel comes home in a hurry and carrying bags.

"Nice! Nice! I'm late, sooo late! Someone called me?

"No, no. He didn't call."

"Ok. I'm going out to dinner, don't know what time I'll be back. And very important, before I forget. Red or black?

"Red or Black what, my dear?"

"My dress. Or should I wear some pants? Dress it is, what do you think?  
"Yeah...it's sexier than pants."

Rachel blushes and smiles to Nice. "True. I think we have a winner!"

Rachel comes out of her room holding a shoe and a sandal and goes to the kitchen where Nice eats a little dinner.

"Nice! Hmm, what a delicious smell.."

"Surely you will not want what I'm eating, since you'll dine much better than me."

"Who knows..."

"Tell me, what is your doubt?"

"Scarpin or sandals?"

"Sometimes it doesn't semm that you work with fashion... such indecision, girl."

"I know, I know, but I'm so anxious, I cannot think straight. It's all because of him. It's Ross's fault I'm like this."

"I know how you feel. I was just like that when I fell in Love with my husband.

"When you fell in love? I'm not in love..."

"Hmm, ok, then."

Rachel gives her an embarressed smile and keep talking. "So? Scarpin or sandals?

"Scarpin and please wear a long coat, because a short dress like this and cold weather, definitely don't get along."

"It is too short?

"Well, let's say that I could not longer use something like this, but you are young and with those legs...show them.

"They laugh and Rachel thanks Nice. When Rachel is leaving the kitchen the doorbell rings and she runs to the door.."

"I'm coming!"

Rachel asks Nice to open the door while she runs back to her room. Ross enters and talk to Nice. "Good evening, Nice. How're you?"

"I'm fine, darling. And you?

"Me too. So fine."

"Rachel will not take long. She was almost ready, but you know women, right? There are always last minute details. "

They black dress covered by a long coat. Ross greets her with a kiss on the spot between her cheek and mouth.

"Nice, we're going now. As I said sooner, I don't know what time I'll be back."

Ross whispers in her ear and kiss her there. "Don't even know if you'll come back." Rachel smiles slapping his shoulder.

"Enjoy your net, kids."

Once they say goodbye to Nice, Rachel goes out in front of Ross and she could feel his firm hand on her waist. On their way to the restaurant at a hotel, they talk while Rachel's hand rest in Ross's leg and from time to time she rubs it.

"Don't start…" he says unsure if he wants her to stop.

"Me? With what?"

"You know…I made reservations at the restaurant and would be good if we showed up."

"Hm…I'm not doing anything.."

"That's what you think..."

Rachel smiling takes her hand off Ross's leg and begins to caress the back of his neck with her nails. "Better?"

"Uhm, not really." He says trying to keep focus on traffic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Thanks for your reviews! So...this chapter is shorter than the others. It's RATED R...if you don't feel confortable with this kind of reading..then DON'T. If so..GO AHEAD and ENJOY IT! REVIEWS are ALWAYS welcome! Tell me what you guys are thinking about this story, please!**

At the hotel lobby, they go to the restaurant and the hostess asks them to wait a bit for their table. They're hugging while waiting and Ross has an idea when he sees the elevator door open. She looks at the elevador and ask him "Ross, what are you thinking?"

"What do you think I'm thinking?"

"Ok, but we need a reservation..."

The hostess asks them to follow her to their table, but Ross and Rachel just exchange looks and go toward the reception of the hotel to get the suite card. Ross goes first, gently pulling Rachel's hand walking with her to the elevator. She approaches him and puts her hands on his shoulders giving him little kisses in between words.

"So, you had bad intentions toward me..."

"Bad?"

"That's not quite what I meant..."

They look at each other without saying a word. In their eyes it is clear what their minds are thinking and what their bodies want.  
When the door finally closes, Ross pulls Rachel to him and grabs her waist slipping his hands through her hip. Rachel then closes her eyes carecem Ross's back. Sighing, feels her whole body trembling while Ross slowly pulls down the zipper of her dress slipping his hands on her half-naked back. They lost eah other in a long hot kiss. The elevator door is finally open and Rachel, almost breathless, say "Ross! The door...it's open...

"Yeah...c'mon!"

Ross enters the suíte and Rachel follows. He gently pushes her against the door and for a second they lock eyes. Ross takes off his dress shirt in one swift motion and Rachel sighs at the sight of his naked chest. As if they were magnets, their bodies come together and they, once again, find themselves in a passionate kiss. They head toward bed and when Ross felt the back of his kneed to hit the bed, Rachel sits him down slowly caressing his chest with her nails. She then turns her back to Ross finish opening her dress. He opens it painfully slow, which makes Rachel let out a loud sigh. When her dress falls through her legs she steps out of it and turns to Ross. He smooths her back and hips quickly leading his hands to her voluptuous breasts. Feeling his hands squeeze them, Rachel touches Ross's arms and shoulders ma king him lie on the bed. Instantly, Ross feels Rachel's weight over his body and hes legs on each side of his waist. They share a warm kisses and in a few movements, there is absolutely nothing between them. Feeling their naked bodies together, Rachel kisses Ross's neck and with her mouth trail kisses from his shoulders to his most sensitive part..she stops for a moment and hear him mutters something to her. "Geez, don't stop..." She looks up at him and kisses him there. Ross strokes her hair some times pulling it trying to control the pleasure he's feeling. It is his turn to take control of the situation. With a firm but gentle gesture, Ross puts Rachel under him and kisses her. The kiss is interrupted by the loud moan Rachel looses when Ross slips a finger, then another inside her. "God, Ross...keep going". He kisses every inch of her body and replaces his fingers with his mouth making circular motions with his tongue. Rachel's moans are like music to him. "God, you're so hot..." She smiles and says practically begging to him, "Now, Ross. I need you...now."

With one motion he's inside her guiding himself in and out of her shiver under him. With all those sensations Ross can't hold his moans. Their bodies fit perfectly. It doesn't take long to Rachel reach the clímax, followed by Ross, who gives her one more passionate Kiss, puts her hair behind her ear and kisses her cheek whispering to her, "It was so good." Rachel nods her head and whispers back, "It was. If it's possible, it was even better than the last time, mister." "You're right." says Ross laying beside her holding her and kissing the back of her neck. "Good night, gorgeous."

"Good night, beautiful.."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello! Are you guys liking it so far? Let me know, please! :)**_

Rachel's sleeping with Ross beside her with his arm aroud her waist. She wakes with the sound of her cell phone ringing. "Hello?" Without even opening her eyes, she is surprised to hear the voice on the other side of the line.

"RACHEL!"

"Yes?"

"Rachel! It's me, your mother! Where are you?"

Rachel a little more awake, talk to her mother. "What do you mean, mom?! Where am I? At home! Where else would I be so early on a Sunday morning?"

"Don't lie to me, young lady! The only person I found at home was Nice! Where are you?"

Rachel closes her eyes in disbelief.

"Mom? How did you saw Nice?"

"Your father and I got here and didn't find you. Do you forgot that we'd come to Paris sooner?"

"What? I was not even aware of it!"

"You're father didn't tell you? I can't believe this."

"Neither can I..."

Ross wakes and pulls Rachel to him kissing her neck, movem to her back. Feeling this, Rachel cannot hold back a sigh.

Rachel? Are you alright?

"Uhum…"

Rachel turns to Ross and motions for him to be quiet. Then she comes closer and kisses him hard while Sandra asks for her one more time.

"RACHEL?!"

"Uhmm, mom…when I get back home I'll talk to you guys."

"Ok, but where are you?"

"Later, mom! Bye!"

With that, Rachel hangs up the phone and comes back to Ross's arms.

"Good morning, miss..."

"Yeah, it really is a good morning, mister"

Ross moves in a way that he sits on top of Rachel, gives her a peck on the lips and smiles mischievously.

"I love our dinner.."

Rachel raises her eyebrows and smiles.

"Dinner...Yeah, right."

"I don't know about you, but I really loved."

"Yeah…it was delicious. Actually I think that I..."

"That you'll want it again?"

"Certainly."

They kiss one more time and stay in bed for another hour, until Rachel's cell rings again. This time she didn't answer it. About 40 minutes later Rachel comes home and finds Sandra and Leonard in her living room.

"Rachel!" says Sandra still a little worried.

"RACHEL KAREN GREENE!"

"Calm down, Leonard! Where have you been? We're here since 8AM wanting to know where were you and nothing!"

"Uhmm, good morning to you too."

"Good morning." Leonard and Sandra say at the same time.

"Ok, but where were you, Rachel Karen Greene? And with that piece of cloth wrapped around your body!

"I'll tell! First of all: this is a really nice dress! Second: I went to a party with some friends from work and spent the night at one of them. Third: I'm no longer a child, to get home and have my parents waiting for me like that!

"Uhm, ok, then, darling!

"But to us, at least to me, you'll always be a little girl." Says Leonard.

Rachel smiles and hugs him tight.

"I miss you, dad."

"Me too, sweetpea."

"Mom...I miss you too."

"Aww..come here, honey!"

They exchanged a big hug and Sandra say something in her daughter's ear. "I love you, but you do not fool me, young lady..." Rachel looks at her mother and quickly changes the subject. "So, what a nice surprise you guys came here some days sooner."

"Actually, it wasn't to be a surprise, but your father forgot to tell you. In the end, our surprise was not to find you here when we arrived."

"Thank God you have Nice. She settled us very well."

Leonard sends a grateful glance to Nice and Sandra looks bothered. Leonard! What are we gonna do today?

Why would I know?! Ask this to Rachel or Nice Who lives here and know the city. Mainly Nice.

Rachel looks at her mother, realizes how jealous she is with the treatment that Leonard is giving Nice and watch as she rolls her eyes.

"I want to go out to lunch. Where can we go?"

"Uhm, Monica's husband owns a restaurant. I think he would love to see us there. Monica should be there too, and maybe her brother Ross, I think that's his name...

Nice looks at Rachel and gives her a wink, laughing.

At the restaurant, Rachel and her parents meet Monica, Chandler, Daniel and Ross. Leonard and Sandra sit in front of Monica and Chandler, and Rachel is beside her mother in front of Ross. Daniel is next to Monica. Everyone is talking, laughing, eating and drinking wine. Ross and Rachel are only exchanging glances and smiles. Rachel decides to play with him and strokes his leg with her foot. Enjoying her little game, he decides to play with her too, but didn't realizes that he is 'playing' with the wrong person. Sandra likes the feeling and realizes that can only be Ross. When He looks at her in the middle of a conversation she gives him a wink with a slight but mischievous smile. Ross looks at Rachel with a doubt expression in his face and motions for her to find him outside the restaurant. Ross gets up and a minute later is Rachel's turn. She aproaches him carefully so that her parents can not see them. Ross has a frightened expression on his face.

"What? Aren't you enjoying my little tease?" She asks suggestively.

"It's not that, I'm enjoying a lot, very much, but when I played with you, I think I played with the wrong leg."

"Oh God! My mother!"

"Uhmm, I think so...she even looked at me and winked, Rach!

"Nooo! Well, it was just a mistake!"

She approaches him to talk in his ear. "Next time, play with the right leg..."

Before returning to the table, Rachel gives a peck and bite lightly on Ross's lips.

"If your parents weren't here, I would take you home right now."

Rachel smiles winking at him and goes back inside. When she sits, Sandra asks him about Ross and Rachel explanes that He's Monica's brother and they met a few days ago. Sandra then talks about the episode of the leg and Rachel smiles. "Mom, you're married, remember?!

"But I'm not dead, Rachel. He's a very charming young man."

Rachel rolls her eyes and says she thinks Ross has a girlfriend in New York. Outside the restaurant, the group of six plus Daniel talk about the Holidays celebrations and seem very excited.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello! I wanna thank you for the sweet reviews! Well, this is a long chapter..hope you guys have fun reading it! **_

Sandra and Leonard are in the living room just waiting Rachel for them to go to Monica's. Rachel's her room not knowing what to wear. "Red or Green dress", she thinks. "The green one is gorgeous, but I'll look like a Christmas tree, the red one is sexy, but I don't know." She said to herself. "MOOOOOM!"

Sandra enters the room and sees her daughter in doubt.

What now, Rachel? We're already late!

"Yeah, I know, and we'll get even more late if you don't help me. Which one?

I bet you don't pass through the front door with this red. Don't you know how your father is?

Sandra retires and Rachel puts her off one shoulder green dress. She looks her reflection in the mirror and once again is in doubt. Tied hair or loose? Five minutes later she puts her hair in a ponytail. Otherwise her hair would hide part of her dress, and definitely this wasn't her intention.

Leonard and Sandra are the first to enter Monica's house and once they do, they greet everyone. Sandra giving special attention to Ross, who didn't take his eyes off Rachel. She goes greet him and they exchange a few words. "All of this is for me?" Says Ross admiring her. "Who said that?" She jokes. They greet each other with a kiss on the cheek and another near the mouth and Ross squeezes Rachel's waist, making her smile at him and winks. Monica watches them and pulls Rachel aside.

"Can you two be more low profile?"

"What? We didn't do anything!

"Yeah, right…control these looks and touches. Your father may not realize it but your mother is smart and didn't take her eyes off Ross since she arrived!

"SANDRA!" Calls Leonard.

Sandra, who was talking to Chandler and playing with Daniel, gets distracted and goes to her husband.

"What, Leonard?"

"We forgot the gifts and the dessert at home. I'm gonna get it, but don't want to go alone."

"I cannot believe this! You and Rachel, huh? If I Don't remember things, no one else does anything. Let's go before it pass midnight!

While her parents return to her aparament, Rachel sits close to Ross and they exchange a few kisses. Daniel then asks intrigued.

"Uncle, Ross, why you only embraced now and not when aunt Rachel came here?

Rachel and Ross look at each other and Rachel answers Daniel a little nervous.

"Uhm, Danny..because it's a big surprise. And it's very uncool when people find out before the right time, ok?

Daniel nods his head.

"Yeah, aunt Rachel is absolutely right and this is why you shouldn't tell anything to her parents when they get back, ok?

"DEAL! I LOVE SECRETS!

"That's great!" Says Rachel.

When Leonart and Sandra come back, Rachel goes to them and quicly picks up one of the bags and leads it to the kitchen. Ross goes after her to help organize things. As soon as he enters and close the door, he grabs Rachel's waist from behind and turns her to him. Without even giving her time to say anything he kisses her intensely hugging her tightly. Once they stop kissing, Rachel smiles breathless. "You're crazy!". Ross smiles mischievously. "Maybe. But I'm not that crazy, I close the door." Rachel laughs caressing his neck and back. "You know...I like people that crazy...". It's enough for Ross to kiss her again, this time more intense, if possible. With that she feels her back touching the kitchen counter and Ross quickly raises her making her sit on it wrapping her legs around his waist never stopping the kiss.

At the same time in the living room, Sandra says to Leonard that Rachel took the wrong bag to the kitchen and asks him to tell her. He takes the bag with some desserts prepared by Nice and goes into the kitchen. "Rachel, princess, you took the wrong...". Leonard stops at the door not believing his eyes. "RACHEL!"

When they heard Leonard scream, Ross quickly pulls apart from Rachel, who is fixing her dress. Leonard leaves the kitchen muttering some things they don't understand. They look at each other and decide that they're going to tell Leonard about their fling. Ross and Rachel head back to the living room as shocked as Leonard, the only thing in their minds is that the situation would have been infinitely worse if Leonard had entered the kitchen a little later. Leonard is paralyzed beside Sandra, who doesn't understand anything. Monica and Chandler look at each other already knowing what must have happened.

"Leonard? Leonard? Talk to me! Rachel, what happened?"

"Uhmm…mom…it was..."

The door bell rings and Rachel breathe relieved. Leonard looks to Ross and Rachel, who are close to each other and goes near them. "Talk to you later, Rachel." He says in a serious tone. She nods nervously "God."

Monica goes to answer the door wondering who would be coming in the middle of her Christmas net. All her guests were already there.

"HEEEEEY!" Say Phoebe and Joey, Monica and Chandler's nonsense neighbors. Monica is shocked and speechless. "We were at home in this beautiful night, nothing to do and we thought: 'why not come to visit some old friends, huh?'"

"Uhm, because it's Christmas...it's not just any night."Says Chandler sincerely.

Joey and Phoebe look at each other and laugh.

"Oh yeah! It is Christmas, dear! How did we forget? I think we forgot because we don't have children, huh, Joe?

"True story, sweetie! So we came at the right time! What do we have for dinner?"

They're all so embarrassed, minus Joey and Phoebe. Sandra still doesn't understand what happened in the kitchen and Leonard is quiet. Chandler goes to the kitchen and Monica follows.

"My God! My God! My God!

"I know! But we don't have nothing left but to accept and serve the meal, even to them."

"Yeah. How do they don't know it was Christmas?"

Chandler just rolls his eyes. Monica goes back to the living room and tell everyone that dinner's ready. They all sit in their seats and when Rachel is sitting next to Ross, Leonard holds her and sits between them. Then they glance at each other holding back a laughter. After dinner, the group do exchange gifts and the tension between Ross, Rachel and Leonard remains. Leonard tells Sandra that he needs to go home because he's with a headache and says he'll call Rachel..

"Leonard, leave her. She's having fun with her friends."

"No, she's coming with us. I don't want her going home alone late at night."

"But Chandler had commented that she would spend the night here, because she couldn't give the gift she bought for Daniel and he loves her."

"I know who 'loves' her. RACHEL! C'mon!"

"What? To where?

"To home! Where else?"

"But I..."

"No buts, Rachel."

"Dad, if you're doing this just because of..."

"Rachel, please. Come on, your dad is stressed and you know how he gets."

Rachel take a deep breath, say goodbye to everyone and goes talk to Ross.

"Ross, sorry about my dad."

"No problem. Think on the bright side..."

"What? I just I see the tragedy of it all."

"If he hadn't entered the kitchen I don't know what I would have done to you in there."

Rachel laughs with her arms crossed and receives a discrete kiss from Ross, which doesn't go unnoticed by Sandra, who finally understands what must have happened in the kitchen. Leonard only watches the whole scene. The way to Rachel's apartment is not long, but the tension doesn't leave them all the way. Nobody speaks a word in the car. When they enter the apartment Leonard starts talking and Rachel responds. "Not now, dad!". "Yes, now, Rachel Greene!"

"Can someone explain to me what exactly happened in that kitchen today?" Asks Sandra.

"Your daughter, Sandra! Your daughter was practically having sex with Monica's brother in the kitchen counter!"

"Leonard...they're young, single, independents and most important, adults! Don't you remember when we were young like them?

"We were already married, Sandra! But still..."

"Ugh! Just don't tell me that I'll have to marry like a virgin. I'll only tell you one thing, too late for that, dad!

"Rachel…" Warns Sandra.

"I'm sorry, dad. I shouldn't have said that."

Nice wakes up with the discussion and serve coffee and water for them.

"Thank you, Nice." Thanks Sandra.

Sandra asks Leonard to sit and calm down.

"What's going on with you two?

"Uhmm...dad..."

"Are you officially dating? Are you getting married?"

"No and no!"

"Then what, Rachel?!"

"Well...we met at a party, talked, liked each other and we're going out, but it's not like we're officially dating...he's a great person, he's nice, he's smart, likes to be with his family...

"Uhm, that's what I thought too. And he works where? With what?"

"He lives in New York, dad. He is director of the Paleontology Department of NYU."

"And why he's not there now?

"Oh, please, Leonard. The boy must have come to spend the Holidays here like us." Interrupts Sandra.

"Yes, he's on vacation, the first in years and will stay here for three months."

"I must confess, on the day we arrived and went to lunch at that restaurant, I had the opportunity to talk with him. He's a good guy, but that does not make me forget what I saw."

Rachel kneels in front of her dad, who is sitting on the couch and holds his hands. "I know, dad, I know. I'm sorry! I know that you are disappointed, but...".

"But what, Rachel?"

"I really like him. Maybe more than I should, since he will have to come back in a few months. But I want to enjoy the moment and I guarantee that you'll no longer see anything like what you saw today. I promise you." Rachel smiles to Leonard, who caresses her face and smiles back to his daughter.

"You know me so well, sweetheart. You know that I can't be mad at you for a long time, especially when you show me this smile that makes me weak.

Rachel holds her father, who returns the gesture.

"I'm sorry again. I'm so sorry you have to found it out that way."

"This things happens with the best families."

"That's what they say..."

"Yeah...good night, my darling!

"Good night. I love you guys!"

"So do we!" Leonard and Sandra say together.

Rachel once again embrace her parents and goes to her room to rest from what seemed an endless night.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey, guys! I have a busy weekend, so I couldn't update this story. But here's the next chapter. I hope you like it and review..**_

A week later, Rachel's apartment is ready for New Year's Eve celebration, including Rachel's sisters Jill and Amy, who came to Paris by surprise. Rachel is tense cause she almost never host parties and also because she's awaiting the arrival of Monica and company.

"Calm down, girl!" Says Nice.

"Oh ,I can't. My sisters drive me crazy! I hope Ross isn't all perfect...but it will be difficult. I'm not liking me today, and my sisters are little bitches."

"You're perfect! Do NOT touch anything. And Yes, it is pretty hard Ross don't come here all perfect, but don't forget you are beautiful. Your sisters are too, but not like you, darling. You're breathtaking.

"Only you, Nice, to cheer me up that way."

The door bell rings and Jill gets it. Amy is next to her. Chandler, standing at the door thinks he's at the wrong apartment. Rachel approaches her sisters.

"It's here. These are Jill and Amy, my sisters. They decided to surprise us and come from NYC. But, come in, come in..."

"Uhm, ok! Excuse us. I think I hadn't come here yet.

"Yes you had, honey! But that was before the makeover." Explains Monica.

Chandler and Monica greet Amy and Jill and then Rachel with a warm hug. The two sisters look at each other and smile when they see Ross coming up with Daniel on his arms.

"Helloooo." Say Jill and Amy to Ross.

"And you are?"

"Ross…I'm Monica's brother.

"Ohh, yes, of course. We already heard about you."

"Uhm, I hope you've heard good things."

"You bet!" Says Jill.

"And believe me when I say you're so much better than we imagined." Complements Amy.

"Uhm, and your boyfriends? Didn't come? Why? Asks a jealoous Rachel.

"We broke up with them.

Rachel answers ironically. "Oh, that's great. And may I ask you why?". Rachel, it's Paris. You know how it is, huh...it's hard to resist French man.

Wonderful. Now, why won't you guys take this bags to the kitchen?

"Well, because we are invited like the others and Don't deserve to work as servants."

" for your help, Amy." Says Rachel.

Ross, who until that moment was just watching the interaction between the three sisters, pulls Rachel gently by the waist and kisses her regardless of the presence of Jill and Amy. Ross smiles and whispers something in her ear. "Uhmm, looks like someone got jealous."

"Me? And you really overestimates yourself, huh?

"And you really think I don't have reasons for that?"

"Ok...you won...I'm jealous, but I shouldn't."

Why not? You don't think I worth ?

"No, not at all. You're worth it, the thing is that we don't have a serious relationship, to get to the point I don't want my sisters to come near you. And I'll tell you the truth, I want them AWAY from you."

"Oh, I see. What if...". Rachel smiles already knowing what he'll say.

"Great. I think it's great!

"But you don't even know what I'm going to say..."

"True...what if I'm wrong? I'm so ashamed..."

"Rach, don't worry! You're right. So right. I really think that from now on I have to refer to you as my girlfriend, which makes me your boyfriend...

"Are you sure about that?"

"It's cliche, I know, but I've never been so sure. I really want! And I'll say more..."

Rachel touches her body on his, caresses his neck, kisses him and whispers in his ear. "What…"

"I've never fell in Love with someone so quickly. And the best of all is that I Don't think we're going to fast. On the contrary, it seems that we took so long to meet, and now I only think how right is what we're living."

Rachel looks at Ross teary-eyed and just smiles at him. "I don't know what to say." Ross puts Rachel's hair behind her ear smiling back to her. "Shh, you don't have to say nothing. Sometimes one look worth a thousand words. With that, Rachel smiles even more. "And in this case, baby, a glance and a beautiful smile...". They hug and kiss passionately

"And before I forget...Yes! You can refer to me as your girlfriend. Now you're mine. ONLY mine.

"Done."

And they kiss once more. Sandra enters the kitchen coughing, which causes Ross and Rachel quickly break the kiss and look at her. "My Darling, I think you better go back to the living room. Rachel, it wouldn't be a good idea if your father see you two in the kitchen again. Besides, everybody is here!". "Yeah, ok, mom, we're coming..."

Rachel leaves the kitchen. Ross fulos, but Sandra stops him. "So, are you really into my daughter, huh?". Ross gives her a slight smile, takes a deep breath and stares at the ceiling before answering.

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Absolutely!"

"Ok, Sandra. I'm pretty sure I'm madly in love with your daughter."

Saying this, Ross is leaving the kitchen when Nice walks in and looks at him. Ross just smiles at her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "What was that?" Asks Nice. "He's in love, Nice". "And it's just not him." They laugh together and Nice helps Sandra in the kitchen.

In the living room, are Jill, Amy and Monica on the couch talking, Chandler and Leonard standing at the balcony and Rachel on the floor playing with Daniel. Ross is staring at her and don't see Leonard coming.

"Ross! Enjoying the party?

"Uhmm, yeah...hello Mr. Greene."

"What? Did I scare you?

"No! I mean, a little bit, I was distracted..."

"With my daughter, I suppose?"

"Actually..."

"It's ok, Ross! I know how beautiful she is."

"Well, in that case I agree with you, sir. She's absolutely gorgeous."

Leonard stares at Ross, narrowing his eyes and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you know...I like you. But don't play with her!

After a few hours of partying (and many drinks) Jill and Amy are dancing excitedly, sometimes trying to pull Ross to the 'dance floor', under the reproachful gaze of Rachel, who soon takes the situation to give a warm kiss on Ross leaving her sisters a little envy. Sandra and Leonard are tal king with some friends. Monica and Chandler are dancing too. Nice is on the balcony with Daniel when she looks at her watch and walks into the room, lowering the music. "Sorry to interrupt, but it's almost midnight.

"Oh my God! We didn't even notice! Let's go to the balcony to make the countdown!" Says an excited Rachel.

Everyone runs to the balcony and admire the wonderful view of Paris. Chandler takes Daniel in his arms and Monica embraces them. Sandra and Leonard scream to their daughters to move closer to them. Jill and Amy do what they're told. Rachel doesn't seem to have heard the 'command' and is in front of Ross. They stare at each other without saying a word. There is a momentary silence, which is cut off suddenly.

"10... 9... 8... 7..."

Before the countdown finish, Ross grabs Rachel by the waist and kisses her until the new year come. "Happy New Year, baby", he says. "Happy New Year, honey", she responds kissing him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, there! I'm back with a new chapter. This is ****_RATED R_****! Reviews and comments are ALWAYS welcome. So, please...**

It's past midnight and Rachel is sitting on her bed reading a book before sleeping and is distracted when her phone rings. "Hey, you". "Well, hello. I'm calling just to wish you a good 'last night' with your parents and the terrible duo". Rachel smiles at that. "You swear that was just for that?". "No, you know it wasn't just for that". "Yeah, I knew. So?"

"I'm missing you. We, we...don't...you know...in a week."

"I know, I know, I'm missing you too so much, but we have to wait only until tomorrow, and..."

"And..."

"I promise you will be rewarded for being soooo patient."

"Hmm, tell me more."

"I bet you'll like it..."

"Damn, how am I going to sleep now?"

"Don't be silly. I think you're gonna love it."

"Well, then I'll be waiting..."

"Ross, I would be talking to you all night, but I really have to rest and tomorrow morning I'll have to take my family to the airport. "

And I'd be with you all night, but not speaking. I'll leave you now, sleep well, honey. Good night. "

"Good night, baby!"

"Bye..."  
"Bye..."

The next morning Rachel is in the kitchen drinking coffee and telling Nice what she wants her to buy for dinner and also tells her tha she can take the weekend off. Rachel hears her father calling from the living room and goes to him.

"Hey, dad! Are you guys ready? Aren't you forgetting anything? Clothes, toothbrush...

"Ugh, Rachel!"

"'Ugh' what, Jill? I'm Just asking cause you always left a trail."

"Well, Yes, but IF we forget anything, you send us back later." Says Sandra.

"No, no, if something is left behind, is mine!" Rachel embraces Jill's shoulder, clearly kidding with her. "By the way, Amy, don't you forgot that white shirt I love?

"Ha-ha."

"You never know when I'm kidding, huh?"

"YOU don't know when I'M kidding! I left it on your bed, sis."

"Awwwn, that's why I love you!"

Amy hugs Rachel looking at her parents. "I love you too! You know the three of us fight a lot, but if we don't, we wouldn't be the 'Greene Girls'."

"True story!" Complements Jill.

"Well, this is a beautiful and rare moment, but unfortunately we have to go." Says Leonard, picking up some bags.

"I'll take you guys."

After about an hour, Rachel is doing some shopping, she can't wait for the night. At home, she calls Ross and invites him for dinner. Throughout the afternoon, she prepares her clothes, the ambient and the food. The time flies by, but everything is ready as planned and on time, Ross arrives at Rachel's apartment and when he finds the door half open, he knocks lightly.

"Rachel? Can I come in?

"Silence. Ross knocks once more and slowly pulls the door. He then sees the living room is dark but he can see table next to him, with candlesticks, plates and champagne. Even in dim lighting Ross sees the silhouette of Rachel, lying on the white sofa staring at feels his body shaking, getting hot and cold at the same time, he looks at Rachel from head to toe: her hair loose and wavy combined with her deep blue eyes. To him, she never looked so beautiful. She's wearing a black see through robe open in front, which allows Ross to see that she's in a low cut corset, panties and pentyhose, properly restrained by a garter. This provocative outfit ends with a nice pair of high heels. Rachel then gets up quietly looking at Ross. "Hey, you...I hope your lack of words is because you're admiring the menu of the night." Ross just nods. Rachel goes near him, who doesn't take his eyes off her cleavage.  
"Liked it?

"So much, but I didn't know the dessert is served before dinner here..."

Rachel smiles mischievously, which doesn't go unnoticed by Ross.

"I think I can say that here, dinner and dessert are served together, and only gets it, who is a good boy."

"You're beautiful."

Rachel is even closer to him. There is no longer any space between their bodies. Ross's hands instinctively position themselves in Rachel's hips but she quickly takes them away. Ross looks at her confused.

"Don't touch.

Once again she presses her body against his and kisses him stroking his back under his shirt. As they stopped kissing, Rachel begins to open his shirt and slowly turns her back to Ross laying her head on his shoulder. He puts his hands on her hips and the warning comes with a slight tap on his hands. When he takes his hands off her hip, she removes one side from her robe and then the other, letting the piece slip between her back and Ross's body. Then he alludes to touch her again..

"Don't…"

Rachel turns to Ross again and slowly pull him by hand, sitting him on the couch. Not before gently remove his shirt and order in his ear for him to stay like that. Ross never get tired of looking into her eyes, but in the moment it is her body that has all his attention.

"Music?"

"You're the boss…"

Rachel smiled to herself. She's satisfied to be commanding the situation and turns toward the stereo. Ross never taking his eyes off her, smiles Hering Bem Harper singing Sexual Healing. When Rachel notices the serious expression on Ross's face she walks sensuously towards him.

"So serious…"

Ross gives her a little smile but be serious again when sees her slowly dancing in front of him. She leads her arms to her back slowly opening her corset and holding onto her breasts. Rachel smiles noticing Ross doesn't take his eyes off her. She turns her back to him and let the piece of cloth fall to the ground, leads her hands to her shiny hair and look at Ross over her shoulder. She goes walking towards him and lays both hands on his shoulders passing them by his chest and pulling him to a stand up position. Not letting him touch anything, she takes her hands to his belt and open his pants. As they fall to the ground, she takes and throws them away.  
Ross was impressed with Rachel's power over him. He was absolutely hypnotized. Rachel was struggling with herself not to throw right into the his arms. He knows she is being consumed by the desire that they are feeling. With the sexiest voice she could do, she ordered him to remove her panties. "With your mouth", she emphasized. While taking it off, gave kisses on her inner thigh. At this point Rachel didn't want to know nothing about self-control. She just wanted to feel Ross in every part of her body. And that's exactly what he did.

Ross took his kisses all over her legs and up her body. They exchanged a passionate kiss, with their tongues battling each other. At some point Ross's underwear was no longer there and they lay on the couch. "You are amazing, you know?" says Ross between kisses. "I know" she answers him laughing.

Ross ran his hand through the Rachel's back, but soon led to her breasts. The desire was so strong that he squeezed them making Rachel moan a mixture of pain and pleasure. He brought his mouth to her neck and sucked it hard, leaving a mark. Rachel opened her legs a bit and Ross got the message. He slips deep into her making her moan again, this time louder. Their motions were passionate, intense, but slow. Even on a couch, they were making love, not just sex. They reached their climax almost together, Rachel first, then Ross. She loves that he's never selfish, even when it comes to sex. "Did you enjoy your dinner and dessert, mister?" she says kissing him. "Well, I'm ready to 'eat it' again if you let me". "Uhm, you were a good boy...so I think you can count on it." And they kiss again.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm very busy, but I'll try to post at least once in a week. Hope you guys like this chapter. Review, please! :)**_

Three months have passed and Ross will return to New York the next week. Rachel is in her office at Louis Vuitton with her boss, Gavin.

"So, are you willing to do that?"

"Sure, sure, Gavin."

"I'm so sorry to ask you this in the last minute, it was all settled to Monica go, but you know how it works, she has a small kid to take care of.

Rachel smiles at him.

"Yes. It's totally understandable. And yes I'll go. Thank you, Gavin, for your trust."

I'm sure you will do a great job and we're sending Sophie to help you."

"Well, perfect then."

Gavin is showing Rachel a schedule of all events she and Sophie will have to attend in Milan when her cell phone rings.

"Sorry, Gavin, I have to get this."

"Go ahead. I'll leave your schedule up here, anything you need call me and we solve.."

Rachel nods and picks up the phone.

"Hi, baby!" she says excitedly with a cute voice. Ross smiles at her cuteness. "Thought you would answer the phone."

"Sorry, is that Gavin and I were solving an important issue here. Everything's ok?"

"Yeah, everything's ok. Just tell me one thing, do you have time to have lunch with me at Chandler's?

"Uhmm, now it's noon. Give me half an hour, maybe? "

"Ok. We'll met there then."

"Wait for me, sweetie. If you get there before me, order that wine for us?"

"Sure, but please don't get carried away like last time." Rachel smiles remem Bering what happened last time she got a little carried away. "Don't start, If I remember correctly you liked to see me cheerful...a lot."

"Yeah, you were naughty that night. I lied it. Now I'll leave you alone. See you later, alligator."

"See ya."

Half an hour later Rachel enters the restaurant and sees Ross waiting for her. He smiles when he sees her and is greeted with a peck on the lips.

"Uhm, good morning to you too."

"Good mooorning. I didn't want to wake you up sooner."

"I know, I know, and thank you, I was really tired.

Rachel nods and Ross calls the waiter andasks for their meal.

"What is goin' on? You're so serious..." asks Rachel.

"Nothing. Don't worry."

"It's not true. Tell me, what happened?

"Well, the truth is that I'm already missing you."

Ross feels Rachel grabs his hand over the table and squeezes it slightly.

"Honey, we knew from the beginning that this would happen sooner or later and even then we went ahead, because ..."

"Because we really like each other."

"Yeah."

I don't want anything to change. I want to be there and be able to say that you're my girlfriend who is in Paris. That doesn't change.

I wouldn't expect less from you.

"Uhmm, Rach, I'll ask you something, and I'd be the happiest person if you accept."

"Okay..."

"Would you consider asking for a license from Louis Vuitton and go with me back to New York, spend some time?"

"Ross, I feel extremely flattered that you asked me to go with you, but today I committed myself to go to Rome and Milan to attend some events of LV there. I'll go instead of Monica. That was the issue that Gavin and I were discussing when you called."

"I see."

"I knew you would understand."

They keep lunching and talking about other issues besides Ross coming back to New York. Rachel returns to work apprehensive, she hadn't stopped to think about how close Ross's trip is and this is ma king her really sad, how she ever imagined.

A week after, Ross is with his arms wrapped around Rachel, who has her back to him and her head resting on his shoulder near the boarding area at Charles De Gaulle airport. Monica, Chandler and Daniel are also there. Rachel is tense and her eyes filled with tears, but she holds them with all her strength. She doesn't want to show how this situation is being difficult for her. They all have heard at least two calls to Ross's flight. When they hear the last call, Rachel is released from his arms and he says goodbye to Monica and Chandler hugging them. Then Daniel also embraces his uncle.

"Come back soon, uncle Ross! I will miss your dinosaurs stories."

"He's just a little child, but he knows what he's saying. Come back soon, big brother!" says a tearful Monica.

They hug again and by this time Rachel can no longer hold her tears that stream down her face. Ross approaches and wipe them with a tissue while Rachel looks at him.

"Done. Much more beautiful without crying."

Rachel smiles a little and cannot say anything. Ross holds her tightly, not wanting to let go anymore. Ross caresses her back and then grabs her face between his hands.

"You will see, honey, when you least expect we'll be together again."

Rachel nods and kisses him. Ross is all smiles when he hears her whisper in his ear "I love you". Ross gives her an intense kiss and grabs her face between his hands.

"I do love you." she reassures.

"I'm the happiest man on Earth now and I love you too for the good things you've bring to my life and for all the rest."

They exchange another warm embrace. Then Ross enters the departure lounge without looking back. Monica approaches Rachel and tell her that everything will be fine.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Surprise, surprise! Here's another chapter! :) Don't forget to leave a review. I love to know what you guys are thinking about this story, so keep reviewing...**_

It's been two months since Ross returned to New York and continues with his work, as well as Rachel in Paris. It could be very simple, but they're missing each other like crazy. Surely this was not just a 'holiday romance, or something that "was good while it lasted". Even distant, Ross and Rachel remain in love. There are countless telephone conversations, texts, e-mails, but nothing can replace the pleasure of being together.

In a Friday, after a long day at work, Ross arrives at his apartment, ready to take a shower, throw himself in bed and watch an episode of his favorite TV show while eating a pizza. However, while coming out of the shower, hears his phone ringing in the room. Ross wraps the towel around his waist and runs to answer, without looking at the screen who is on the other end. .  
"Yes?"

"Well hello, my love!" says an excited Rachel."

"Hello, gorgeous! What a nice surprise to hear your voice!"

"Yeah, it's really a surprise...how are you?"

Ross smiles a little.

"With just a towel wrapped around my waist. And you? he jokes.

"Ha-ha. Then is better you put some clothes, funny guy."

"Wow! I never thought I'd hear it from you! What happened?"

"Well, I need you to come here and get me."

"Get you? I think I'll take a while to get to Paris, honey!"

Oh, you don't need to go to Paris, dear!"

"How so 'go to Paris'? You're not there?!"

"Uhmm, that's the surprise, I'm not in Paris..."

Ross feels his face blush and his heart race. For a few seconds he is quiet, trying to organize the ideas and not create a lot of expectations.

"Baby? Are you there?"

"Hi, I...But where do you want me to find you?"

"Where? At the airport, silly! I just arrived in New York with some bags... You don't want me to look for your apartment by myself, huh?"

"RACHEL! I can't believe you! You came? And your job? My God!"

"So, I was dying missing you and for two weeks I negotiate a Litlle vacation with my boss, but didn't say anything to you before, because it could go wrong."

"You are amazing! I love you! I love you so much! You know that, right?

"Of course I know! And you know that I love you too! Now, put some clothes on and come pick me up here. Later I'll help you take off your clothes all over again..."

"I'M GOING!"

Rachel giggles and turns off the phone, dying to meet him again.

After some time, Ross arrives at the airport by car. He crosses the side of the building and turns the corner that leads to the central gate. There's many people outside and he cannot easily catch sight of Rachel. He parks his car across the street, lowering the window to look for her. Suddenly his eyes recognize the beautiful woman who comes out the automatic doors. hair in a ponytail, wearing a flare jeans matching with a Rolling Stones white shirt and black leather jacket. Even with the crowd of people, Rachel emerges easily in the loving eyes of Ross. Rachel looks around and as soon as she sees him a huge smile comes across her face. She goes toward the car and he's waiting for her leaning against the door. Rachel looks at Ross trying to hold back a tear that insists on fall from her eyes. "I missed you" says Rachel. calmly Ross doesn't respond. Immediately pulls Rachel into a tight hug holding her against his body, not wanting to leave her so far from him for so long. A few minutes later, he pulls away a little and grabs her waist with his hands. She puts her hands on his face and they find themselves in a long Kiss. Then Ross puts her baggage in the car while Rachel is already waiting for him. Once beside her, he surrounds the airport area, following by the side road, where there is no movement, only one or a few other passing cars. Rachel is staring at Ross, who is clearly nervous. In one swift motion, he makes a turn and stops in a parking space. There's no need to say or ask anything. Their bodies already understood what they want and need and are in perfect harmony.

At Ross's apartment, they come in giggling embracing each other with Rachel in front of him. "I don't know how we were not arrested! We're definitely crazy!". "Rach...no one would have the guts to arrest a young couple in love."

"You're SO right. It would be unfair. Nobody saw us...I think."

Rachel turns facing Ross and involving his face with her hands.

"I was dying in Paris without you there with me. There's no trip to Rome, Milan or at the end of the world that has changed that."

"Keep talking to me, so I don't think I'm dreaming."  
"I'll show you you're not dreaming..." Rachel smiles and Ross kisses her passionately hugging her and stroking her back passing his hands all over her body. "Ross, my baggage is in the car..." she says suddenly moving away from him.

"God! I thought that was sosmething REALLY serious!

"It IS serious. My clothes are there, my shoes, my PJ's..."

Tomorrow I'll bring them up. You will not need anything from your baggage tonight" he says with a smirk.

"Men are all the same anywhere in the world!"

Ross holds Rachel firmly by the waist and presses her against the wall. "Maybe...but now I have you all to myself and I'll enjoy you like I want" he says firmly. "Who am I to fight against it?"

"I know..."

Ross is closer to her face to kiss her again and when Rachel is almost feeling his lips on hers, he kisses her neck instead her mouth. Suddenly she says that she's hungry killing the mood.

"we could order mexican, because I wasn't prepared to receive visitors today."

"Yes! But before..." she says sensually

Ross hugs Rachel again and they exchange some pecks that quickly turn into an intense kiss. He stands holding her by the waist as she tries to get loose laughing.

"Okay honey, now let me go, I need a shower."  
"Really?"  
"Really! C;mon, let me. Just show me where the bathroom is."

"Only if I can go together!"

"Keep on dreaming..."

"Dreaming, huh?"

"Uhmm, maybe..."

"Maybe what?

"I can find the bathroom by myself." with that Rachel walks away quickly looking for the bathroom and Ross leaves behind her. When she finds it she quickly enters, closes the door and laughs at the situation.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Ross shouts at her laughing.

"You wish, baby..."

After some time, Ross tells Rachel that he'll order their dinner, but she calls him from the bathroom.

"Yes?"  
"Uhm, Ross, I think I didn't think well before I came running here... Can you give me a shirt? Handle it to me, please?! Anything for me to wear."

"Ok, ok! Uhm, Rach?"

"What?"

"What about your underwear?" he asks shyly.

"How about I don't wear anything else?"

"Uhmm, I'm gonna get you a shirt."  
Rachel's already ta king her shower when Ross tells her that he left his shirt hanging on the door.

"Thaaaanks, baby! Did you already ordered?"

"No..."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't want to be busy when the food arrives."

"And why would you be busy?"

Without saying another word Ross get in the shower grabbing a surprised Rachel.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again! I hope you guys are enjoying this. Thanks for your reviews. Keep doin' it... :)**

Ross is at the door, ready to leave home and just waiting for Rachel who is still finishing getting ready in the room.

"RACHEEL! Come on, honey, I have a meeting this morning and I can't be late!"

Rachel comes into the room. "Done, I'm ready!"

"Finally!"

"I'm sorry, baby!"

"Ok, then let's go!"

They are entering the building and Rachel is enjoying everything. Ross greets the people who are in the lobby and goes toward the elevador pulling Rachel gently by the hand. Once inside the elevator she cannot hide her excitement.

"You look so serious here..."

Ross chuckles when he heard Rachel, who whispers in his ear. "I think it's sexy." Ross gets embarrassed but amused and kisses her quickly. She is embracing him with her arms around his waist when some people enter the elevator. "I love everything here! Very beautiful your workplace!

A little while later Ross is attending the meeting he had commented earlier and Rachel is waiting in his office reading a magazine. She's sitting in a loveseat and is interrupted by the sound of the door opening. "Ross, I…" Rachel says as she gets up. "No, Dr. Geller hasn't left the meeting yet." says Emily, Ross's assistant, with a sarcastic smile.

"Hmm..do you think he'll take long to leave it?" Rachel definitely didn't like Emily. To her, she's already found her sassy and obnoxious.

"I don't give this kind of information. It's not my job, you knob darling. Besides, Dr. Geller doesn't appreciate when students come into his office without him being present. So...I really think you should wait outside." She says looking Rachel up and down. When Rachel will answer, Ross enters his office talking to her not realizing Emily is there. "Honey, what are you doing?"

They exchange a lingering Kiss, which is enough to Emily roll her eyes and purposely drop the folder she was holding.

"Emily! Didn't notice you were here. Good morning!" Says Ross. "Good morning, Ross..."

"Apparently you have already met."

"Uhm...yes." Emily responds.

"Yeah. Emily almost kicked me out of here, huh, darling?

"True story, so funny..."

"How so?"

"I think she thought I looked like a student...and she was telling me to wait outside...really, _really_ funny." This time is Rachel's turn to be ironic.

Ross moving toward Emily "So, what do you want here? Just hand me those documents?" Emily nods handing him the folder. Ross thanked her and adds some information. "Emily, before you go...this is Rachel, my girlfriend."

Rachel stretches out her hand retornem the sarcastic smile from before to Emily, who greets her in a cold manner. She's leaving the office when she hears Rachel say to her something. "Oh, Emily, I want to thank you for thinking I was a student. I think I'm looking better than I thought."

Ross smiled at her and whispers in her ear something that makes her laugh louder while Emily finally leaves.

"You owe me a mexican dinner, huh? Or it was chinese?"

"Just me, huh? I owe you from Paris and you owe me another from yesterday. We're even."

"Today is the day..."

"I think so too, after all, we have to go to your parents tonight."

"True, but later..."

Theeeen, I'll think about it. You tires me up, you know, Dr. Geller?"

"Me? And, 'Dr. Geller'? Can you call me that more often?"

Rachel approaching for another Kiss whispers to him "Yes, I can...Doctor Geller."

"Hmm..that's Nice to hear."

"Uhm, great. But now I'll stay here, quiet while you do your stuff."

"Or..."

"Or...I'm going out, take a walk and then come back for our lunch! Ok?

"Yeah! Go ahead."

They say goodbye with a hug and a peck. Rachel leaves the room under the gaze of Emily while straightens her clothes purposely. Without exchange anything other than a glance Rachel goes towards the elevator.

After working all day, Ross comes home and notices that Rachel is finishing getting ready in their room and walks over hugging her from behind while she checks herself in the mirror.

"Hmm ... all beautiful and smelling that good. This is all for me, huh?"

Rachel is wearing khaki pants, a silk black blouse with red strappy sandals.

"Nooooo...this is to impress your parents and make them like me. Then I think to impress you..."

"There's no way they don't like you."

"You never know..."

"Don't be silly. They're gonna love you, like I do...well not like me, but..."

They kiss and quickly get lost in each other.

"Honey, honey...we're gonna be late and you still have to take a shower.

"Okaaay, I'm going, I'm going..."

Rachel puts her hands on Ross's shoulders leading him to the bathroom.

"Goooo!"

On the way to Long Island, Ross's cell rings and when he looks at the phone screen, ignores the call.

"Who was that?" asks Rachel.

"No one".

"Ok, if you're saying..."

Some time later the same person returns the call, Ross looks at the screen and sighs discontented with the insistence. The he picks up. "Emily?! What do you want? Tell me quickly because I'm driving."

Rachel rolls her eyes when Ross says Emily's name. Then she kips looking out the window annoyed. Ross hangs up the phone and makes a return. "What are you doing, Ross?" she asks him.

"I'm sorry Rach, but I'll have to go to college now to solve a issue that emerged. Can you please call my parents and tell them we're gonna be a little late?"

"Yeah...and why do you need to come back there? Isn't Emily _super_ competent for this?

"No, she isn't."

Rachel laughs at this, but not liking this situation at all.

**At NYU...**

"Rach, wait for me in the car? I will not be long.

"No, I'm going with you. I'm not gonna stay here while you solve whatever it is with _her_...

Ross smiles while Rachel comes out of the car and is embraced by him as they head to the building.

"Is it just me or is someone a little jealous? Come here!" he holds her close. "Have I told you, you're super cute pouting like that?"

"Jerk..." she jokes.

In his office, Ross asks Emily what was the problem as she looks Rachel from head to toe.

"EMILY! We have a dinner at my parents' house in Long Island, so I'd appreciate if you explain to me what happened instead of watching Rachel up and down!"

"Hmm, sorry, Ross, I already solved. I try to call you but...

Rachel raises her eyebrows as if waiting for Ross' reaction.

"I _cannot_ believe this, Emily! My God...I'll talk to you on Monday."

Emily starts to say something, but is interrupted by Rachel, who is holding and stroking Ross' arm.

"Baby, c'mon. Discuss this now it's not worth it. Your parents are just waiting for us.

"You're right. C'mon..."

They turn their backs to Emily leaving the Office, but not before having to listen to her. "Rachel, I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, but I didn't think Ross and you were still together. I thought that by now you've already returned to Paris, because from what I remember, none of his previous girlfriends have been here more than once."

Rachel drops Ross' arm and approaches Emily. "That's because none of them was me."

"Yeah...It must be hard dating a busy man."

"It is, it is very difficult, but you know...how many women wouldn't do anything to be in my shoes, right? I'm very lucky. So...good night."

Ross approaches Rachel and grabs her gently by the waist taking her to the elevator and giving her a kiss between her face and neck. "Good night, Emily. Let's get going now. My parents are dying to meet you."

**Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiiii! I've been so busy with college past week I didn't have time to update here. But here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and review. :)**

**PARIS...**

It is early morning when the Rachel lands in Paris. A while later, she's crossing the lobby of the airport with her many suitcases.

**NEW YORK...**

Ross is awake, unable to sleep since laid down. He sighs when remembers he still have a long day of work ahead. He cannot believe she isn't at his side.

**PARIS...**

Rachel is with a tired appearance, and goes into the bathroom. It can only be due to the long flight, she doesn't even remember the last time she felt so exhausted. Not even when she was preparem the Louis Vuitton fashion show with Monica she felt so tired. While washes her face hears her phone ringing and smiles. Her reaction couldn't be different when she sees who's calling.

As soon as she gets home, throws herself on the couch and leaves her suitcases on the way. Rachel can barely stand, and fall asleep right there.

About 10am Nice goes to the living room and finds Rachel sleeping peacefully and leaves her there a little more while picking up her bags and taking them to her room, organizing everything. Once back realizes that Rachel is awake but still on the couch and decides to give her a warm welcome.

"Rachel. Already back, my dear?"

"Yeah, Nice. Tomorrow I have to go back to work. I wanted to spend more time there, but I can't.

"Sure, honey. But tell me, if you want, how was everything."

"It was great, Nice. I met Ross's parents! They're so sweet, nice people. Treated me like family."

"And he wants you to be family, right?"

Rachel giggles. "Uhmm, I think so..."

"Why do I think something isn't right?"

Rachel sighs and answers Nice. "Because you know me too well, Nice. Something really isn't right."

"You knob you can tell me everything..."

Rachel nods and taps her hand on the couch so Nice can sit beside her. Nice is like a mother to Rachel, surely she knows more than her own life than Sandra.

**PREVIOUS DAY IN NEW YORK...**

Ross and Rachel are at home, finishing clean the kitchen after dinner when, again the topic of her going back to Paris comes up in their conversation.

"I'm gonna miss you, you know?"

"Oh, tell me about it, Ross! The thought of waking up without you by my side makes me want to drop everything!"

"Then do it."

"What? Baby, are you crazy?"

"Absolutely not! Stay!"

"You know I can't! I have a life, a job there!"

"But I thought..."

"You thought it wrong. Just like me when I decided to come. I forgot you would ask me something I cannot do, making things infinitely more difficult for me.

.

"For you? Infinitely more difficult just for you? And me? "

"No, no, sorry. I know this is hard for you too. I should not have said that."

But you already said it! And like it or not, Rachel, that's what you think at the bottom. That I'm being selfish, wanting you to be with just me! You think I want you to drop your dream life for me! But it's not like that. You know everything has an explanation!

"Ross, please don't..."

"It's that I do... I do love you so much to let you go so, so easily, without a fight."

"I love you too, but I can't, Ross, I just can't."

"I know. Rachel, and it kills me to say this to you, but unfortunately we cannot continue like this. Each of us has to contribute 50% to our relationship work, but like this is really complicated. We're not contributing anything, and I speak for both of us."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"I don't see another way out. Either we are 100% in place, or we're nothing. And now, we're nothing...I'm sorry."

Rachel looks down and Ross approaches her lifting her chin with his hand. When he comes close to kiss her she turns her face without contain her tears. "Good evening, Ross!"

"Rach, try to understand me, please!"

"I cannot understand you, if you don't understand me. Good evening."

Rachel leaves the kitchen and hear Ross speak a little louder when she's already in the living room. "Tomorrow we finish talking."

"GOOD NIGHT, ROSS!" She responds. She never felt such anger towards him.

She goes into the room and as she enters, slams the door and lies on bed to try to sleep. Ross goes to the room and sees that Rachel is apparently asleep and not wanting to cause more of a discussion, only takes a set of sheets and a comforter, then goes to the living room and stops in front of the couch, his bed for the night.

The night goes on, the dawn is advancing and neither of them still managed to sleep. Both feel guilty for the situation they are in and know that things aren't to be this way.

The next day Rachel wakes up after finally getting some rest and sees that she's alone in bed. Gets up and decides to take a shower before leaving the room, but unconsciously, is nothing more than an excuse to not see Ross, at least not at this moment, she doesn't feel prepared yet.

After much thinking in the shower, Rachel leaves the room and decides that they have to talk sooner or later, they still have time, her flight is early evening. She goes to the living room and sees that Ross is curled up on the couch. She approaches gathering the covis that fell to the ground overnight and covers him. By doing this, she doesn't resist hugging and laying her head on his chest. With that, Ross wakes up, but don't say a word, just strokes Rachel's hair while she looks up at him.

"Ross, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.

"Shhh, it's ok, honey..."

Rachel smiles and tries to lie down next to Ross on the couch, realizing how difficult it is, she's almost giving up, but before she quits, Ross grabs her arm.

"Hey, we're figure it out a way." Rachel then lays on top of him and he immediately holds her.

"I knew you would find a way ... good morning."

"Good morning."

"So good to be here with you."

"I know. I'll miss that."

"Do we need to bring this up?" Rachel just nods.

"I don't want this Day to be over..."

"Me too, Ross. I'm sorry for yesterday, I shouldn't have said any of that to you. I understand your side, but you also have to understand mine. I have a life there now, a job that I love and I can't just drop everything. And that doesn't mean I don't love you. I do...so much, but it would be irresponsible to leave everything now, and that's not me. I'm sorry again..."

"It's me who must apologize to you for not putting me in your shoes. I also have my responsibilities here and honestly I wouldn't drop everything too. Not this way, all of a sudden.

"Yeah..."

"I love you too, you know right? But you also know, that we won't be able to take our relationship further with me here and you there and an ocean between us..."

"I knob, baby. And I'm sorry. I wish I had known you before going to Paris.

"But you know I'm one of those who doesn't believe in coincidences. I believe that if you weren't in Paris, I wouldn't have known you at that amazing party. I would not change anything at all.

"So we haven't met for nothing? There's a reason for that?"

"Absolutely!"

Rachel closes the space between their faces with a peaceful but intense kiss.

"What do you think if we get up now, this couch is small for two, and enjoy our last day?" asks Ross.

"Just perfect" Rachel whispers and kiss him again.

They spent the rest of the day together. Walked in Central Park, had lunch and returned home where they spent all afternoon making Love and tal king without fighting until time to go to the airport.

**AT THE AIRPORT...**

"You must be thinking I'm a fool, who not stopped crying since we got here."

"Well...I'm kidding."

Rachel smiles and hugs him. "You're so relaxed. I'm not recognizing you." she says. "Yeah. I'm with a good feeling."

"Really? Do you mind to tell me?"

"Hmm... we're breaking up now, but my guess is that we'll still be together."

"How Nice? I really want to see you again!"

"And you are."

They hear the last call for the Rachel's flight and they say goodbye once more.

**PARIS...**

"That was it, Nice."

"Too bad you two live so far from each other. You make a beautiful couple."

"Thank you, Nice, but it's over now. It was good and I don't regret anything, nothing at all. I would do it all again without thinking twice."


	14. Chapter 14

**NEW YORK AT NIGHT...**

"Ok, Emily, thanks! See you later..." says Ross to Emily on the phone.

"See ya, darling..."

Ross hangs up the phone and goes take a shower. He must return to NYU to solve some remaining problems and asked Emily to help him. A month and a half after Rachel come back to Paris, he continues with his life in New York, working harder than ever. It had been very difficult to get used to the end of their relationship, but now He's more focused on his career and is going out with his friends again. He finishes the shower, change clothes and leave. At his office he's organizing some papers when Emily opens the door.

"Hiii, doctor! Look what I brought!" says Emily excited with a bottle of wine in her hand.

"Hi, Emily. It was not necessary, you know this is a business meeting..."

"And who says we cannot have a fun meeting fun? Where do I put this? Let's drink later! Maybe somewhere else...

"There's a minibar...there" answers Ross poiting at the corner of the room.

After a few hours of work, Emily decides to take the wine and Ross looks at his watch, realizing that it's late.

"Done!" Says Emily. She always had a thing for Ross and never liked Rachel. Now that she's back for good in Paris, it's her turn.

Emily, it's already late. You better go home."

"Don't worry, boss! I usually don't sleep early..."

"It's not that, but tomorrow will be a long day and we have worked a lot for today."

"Just one glass of wine? Pleeease. We drink while I show you my notes."

"Okay, but let's not take too long."

One hour later, they've already finished their work. Ross had drunk her glass and Emily was the one who drank a little bit too much.

"Okay, now you better go. It's not good for a woman to walk alone at that time.

"You're so right, it's not good" Emily says approaching Ross on the couch. He gets up immediately. "I think I need company, I didn't come by car..."

"Ok, in this case you can use my phone and hail a taxi." he says nervously while pretendem to set his desk.

Emily is even closer to Ross. She pulls him by the shoulder and quickly turns him to her, involves his neck with both hands and gives him a kiss on the lips. Emily was dreaming of this moment for a long time and now it finally happened.

"EMILY!" he shouts after pushes her from him. What are you thinking you're doing?"

Calm down, no need to get angra, I didn't do anything wrong. After all, you are no longer committed to that...that blondie from Paris. If she really liked you, she'd be here with you now. Think about that, Ross!

I know I'm no longer with her, but never gave you liberty to do so. We are co-workers, nothing more. In fact, not even that we are anymore. You're fired, Emily.

"What? I want you to know that if we're not together is because you are a coward! She doesn't want you anymore. Think about that..." Emily says this ans leaves.

When Emily is already getting into the elevator, he holds the door and calls her again..

"And Emily?"

She looks annoyed at him. "What, Rossy?"

"That 'blondie' from Paris has a name and I don't admit that you speak that way about her."

She doesn't answer and enters the elevator.

**PARIS EARLY NIGHT...**

Rachel is leaving the Louis Vuitton buildind with Monica and Sophie passes them saying something to Rachel without even stop.

"Rach, everything's settled for tonight!" she says excitedly.

"Oh, ok!"

"Now, bye! I'll call you later."

Rachel just smiles and Monica looks at her with a questioning expression.

"What is settled for tonight?"

"Sophie and I are going out. Enjoy the night a little. The weather's so nice lately. And I feel that is what I need to do now, since..."

"You guys are so right, but why do I think this 'girls net out' is about my brother?"

"Ahh, Mon. We already talked about all of this. It's over now, it's time to move on with my life as he should be doing with his."

"Rach, sorry. You're absolutely right! Life doesn't stop! Go ahead, have fun with Sophie tonight! You have my blessing."

They exchange a tight hug.

"I knew you wouldn't judge me, Mon."

"Who am I to judge? I just want you and Ross to be happy. Quem sou eu pra julgar? Eu só quero a sua felicidade e a do meu irmão. If it's for you to be separated, so be it! Now go home!

They laugh and Rachel heads to her house.

"Uhm, Mon?"

"Yeah?"

Give Chandler and Danny a 'hi' from me and please, Don't forget to tell Chan that I promise I'll dine at the restaurant as soon as I can! I'm missing his meals.

"I will, honey."

**PARIS LATE NIGHT...**

Rachel and Sophie are in a pub with live music accompanied by two other friends eating snacks and drinking a few drinks when they are sighted by their boss, Gavin, who just came in with a friend. They had their backs to the entrance and don't realize when he approaches their table.

"I see this is a happy hour without my annoying company." Gavin says clearly joking and Rachel immediately turns to him.

"And you really think we would be in a happy hour without invitem you, sir?"

"I don't know anything. I'm just the boss, the one that everyone wants to die, and please, Rachel, 'sir'? I'm that old?"

Rachel laughs and Sophie kips talking with their other friends.

"Not at all, sir. I mean, Gavin Mitchell."

"Don't get me wrong, Rachel, but I think I'll give you more free time during the year."

"And may I ask you why?" Rachel says stirring on her drink.

"Absolutely..."

A few tense seconds pass and Rachel encourages him to respond. "So..."

"Uhmm, cause every time you travel, miss, you come back even more presentable?"

Rachel smiles timidly and asks him "presentable?"

"Let me explain better." Gavin then approaches and speaks into her ear. "Even more beautiful..."

Rachel smiles and is surprised by her own reaction. Somehow she liked hearing that. "I guarantee that your wife doesn't think the same way."

Gavin is silent for a moment and Rachel realizes that she said something wrong. "Gavin, I'm so sorry. I didn't remember you two are recently divorced. No more Cleriquot for me..."

"Hey, it's okay. It's been a few months now, but you knob how it is the end of a relationship..."

"I know." she says a little sad.

"Let's change the topic, please. I didn't expect to see you here...and look, it seems that Sophie and Jean got along."

Rachel turns around and sees that Sophie and Jean, Gavin's friend, really got along.

"Yeah, it really seems like it. At least one of us got lucky."

"Why do you say that? Do you think you had no luck Just because you're tal king to your apparently old boss at a bar. And I'm not even the boss..."

Rachel giggles smacking Gavin's shoulder lightly and he grabs her hand.

"Gavin, I don't think..."

Gavin touches a finger into Rachel's mouth causing her to shut up. "Shhh...we're not working, I'm not your boss here, you are especially gorgeous tonight, and I feel that you what it as much as I."

Without thinking twice, Rachel pulls him by the collar of his jacket and kisses him passionately, Gavin responds with equal intensity. Some time later they continue talking, laughing and enjoying themselves. That night, Ross was the furthest thought in her mind...

**NEXT DAY...**

Rachel wakes up exhausted and calls for Nice.

"Good morning, sunshine!"

Nice realizes that she isn't feeling well and offers to call Louis Vuitton saying she is unable to work, but Rachel stops her.

No, Nice! I'll go! I just got back from a little vacation, I don't want to miss anything. Just serve me some tea and toast, please.

"Sure, darling."

With great effort Rachel gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom to take a shower. She's extremely nauseous and tries to remember what may have caused such indisposition, after all didn't drink much last night.

When she arrives at the office is greeted by Monica, who soon realizes that Rachel is not in her best day and they talk a bit before starting work indeed.

During lunch, Rachel and Monica are at the restaurant and Rachel says she woke totally sick.

"Hmm, so the night was good, huh?"

"Uhmm, yeah." Rachel says uneasy.

Sophie hurriedly arrives and sits with her friends already commenting on the previous night.

"WHAT A NIGHT! PERFECT! The problem was that this morning I woke up super sick."

"Really? I thought it had been just me, but apparently not! You're better?"

"Yeah, yeah, so much better, and you?"

"I'm better too. Nice made me a wonderful tea this morning. "

"God forbid! Don't invite me to these parties of you. You have fun and go home like this...but tell me everything..."

They laugh and Rachel and Sophie tell everything that happened at the bar.

Rachel came home early from work and jumped in bed. She couldn't imagine that her night out would leave her that bad. Late afternoon, she wakes from a nap with her phone ringing. First, she expects Nice to answer, but as the phone keeps ringing, she raises a little dizzy to answer.

"Hello..."

"Rachel?"

"Hi, Mon..."

"What happened to your voice? Not even recognize you!"

"Oh, I was taking a nap. I don't know why Nice didn't answer it..."

"She must have gone out, Rachel."

"Yeah...I think I overslept. But why did you call me?"

"Oh, Yes, I almost forgot! How about dinner tomorrow at Chandler's?"

"Tomorrow? I don't know, maybe next saturday?"

"Rach, stop being boring! Recover this hangover, because tomorrow you'll dine with us! How long we don't do that?"

"It's true, you're right! Tomorrow I'll be there! What time?"

"Eight is good?"

"Great!"

"Ok, go take a shower now!"

"Already did!"

"Well, then take another one!"

"Ok, mom!"

"Bye, Rach."

"Bye."

**THE NEXT DAY AT CHANDLER'S RESTAURANT...**

About 15 minutes after 8PM, Rachel arrived at the restaurant. Simple, but elegant as always, was wearing a black leather pants, a black silk shirt, a white blazer on top and red high heels. Her hair was loose and straight. As soon she appeared at the door, Monica welcomed her with a big hug and a big smile on her face.

"Thank God you're here!"

"Wow! It seems like you don't see me in months!

"I always see you, but at work and today is a special day!"

"I don't even know I was so important for you to treat a simple dinner as a special night."

"Well, you should know that you are."

Rachel puts her coat on a chair and notices the beautiful arrangement of tables and the environment that Monica certainly had done. For a moment thought it was a little too much, but she knew that she could expect from her friend.

"So, Mon where's Chandler?"

"Where do you think? In the kitchen, as always..."

"Ok, I'll go there talk to him!"

"DON'T, Rachel! Wait here, you know how he doesn't like anyone to disturb him when he's cooking!"

"Ow, really? I didn't know, but ok, I'll wait for him..."

"Ok, I'll go to the bathroom, I'll be right back!

"Ok!"

Rachel sat down in a chair, facing the doorway and was checking her emails in her phone, which made her distracted for a few minutes. In that time, she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Chandler, have you already made my meal?" she said jokingly while turning back.


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, hello there! Gladly I was able to post the new chapter quickly. Hope you like it and this is RATED R. **

Rachel opens her mouth not believing what her eyes see.

"Ross?" she whispers.

"You're gonna be sitting there staring at me? Because if so, I can wait, I just need..."

Rachel gets up and approaches him. For the first time in more than a month they are seeing each other and having a chance to talk.

"Shhhhh, Ross…" Rachel comes even closer to Ross and kisses him in the most intense and passionate way. Ross is completely shocked and all he can do is holds her tight, enough to get her off the ground. When they stop the kiss, he lets her go and they look at each other.

"Ross, I'm sorry."

Ross smiles shaking his head

"Apologize you for what? For giving me the best reception I could have?"

"Stop being silly!"

"But it's true! I wasn't expecting to have this warm reception. Oh, and before I forget..." Ross goes to the kitchen and leaves Rachel next the table without understanding his reaction.

"Ross?" Where are..." Rachel sees him coming out of the kitchen with flowers, orchids, for her.

"Done!" These are for you." He says handing her the flowers.

Rachel grabs the bouquet unable to to take the smile off her face. "Thank you. These are beautiful. But now, I wonder if you're gonna explain what are you doing here? Are you on a vacation again?

When Ross starts explain, Monica and Chandler leave the kitchen super excited and interrupt their conversation.

"Niiiiice!" says Chandler patting Ross's back.

"I see that you have already talked a Litlle, so now let's have dinner!" Monica is extremely giddy for her friend and brother.

"How come I didn't realize that you had something to do with it? Too weird your insistence on the phone yesterday, Monica Bing!"

"Hey, don't blame me! It was they who combined all of this." Monica says pointing at Chandler and Ross.

"Weeeeeee?!"

"No..."

"Can you guys please explain me what's happening? Combined what exactly? Rachel asks confused.

"I'm starving, can we talk about this later?" says Ross and Rachel nods.

"I promise I'll explain everything to you." Ross says hugging Rachel by the waist and whispering in her ear. "And I'll do what else do you want me to do." Rachel blushes and winks at him. "And I know you'll want something...like always."

They dine and enjoy themselves a lot, talking about many subjects and laughing a lot at certain times. Rachel looks at the time and says Ross that they need to get going to talk. They say goodbye to Chandler and Monica, thank the couple for dinner, then leave.

While opening the door of her apartment Rachel sees many suitcases, boxes and bags and makes a look of surprise, raising her eyebrows. Nice, then comes into the room exhausted.

"And I still don't reached half the things." says Nice.

Nice prepares to take another box, but Rachel interrupts. "Nice, what are all these things in my living room? Some of your relatives came to spend time here?"

"Rach, I think we _really_ need to talk."

"Oh my God. Do you have something to do with this? God, _of course _you have!

"Yes! These are my stuff. I can explain, don't be nervous."

"_Okay_...I'm not nervous."

"So...you must remember of our talk the day before you leave New York..."

"Of course I remember..."

"Back then we decided that it would be difficult to keep our relationship with me there and you here...and we agreed that neither of us would drop everything in a sudden..."

Rachel nods wiping away a tear.

"Once you boarded that plane, I put it in my head that I wouldn't spend my life away from the love of my life. I decided to talk to the people at NYU and asked them for a transfer. As you can see, they agreed and now I'm here! Are you still mad, because of the mess in the living room? If you prefer, I can stay with Mon and Chan, at least until I can buy my own apartment..."

Rachel looks back at the things on the ground and throws herself into Ross's arms and he hugs her tight.

"I love so much!" she practically screams.

"Me too! But you know what else I love too much? My audition!

"You're silly! I was dying here missing you, you know?"

"Yes, but it's always good to hear it again."

"And you're gonna be here with me. Don't even think bother your sister and Chan. I want you to bother me as only you can do."

"I think you can count on it, princess."

For the second time in the night, they kiss and remain embraced in the middle of the living room between boxes and bags.

"NICE!" Ross calls.

Rachel glances at Ross with a questioning look. "Well, if this turns you on, who am I to judge..." Ross kisses Rachel's neck and bites it lightly.

"Yes? Ooops!" says Nice.

They move away and Ross tells Nice that she can take off the rest of the weekend.

"I've imagined this would happen. Angels, good evening to you, enjoy it.

"We will, Nice. Have a great weekend." says Rachel kindly.

After Nice leaves, they decide to organize Ross's things. They end up taking the boxes to _their_ room. Rachel picks up one of the bags and puts it on the bed while Ross goes to the closet.

"Hmm, Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we have a little problem of space here."

Rachel walks toward him holding a suit. "And why do you say that?"

"You have a lot of things here...blouses, pants, bags, shoes...GOD! Only here I counted something about 30 pairs.

"Honey...nothing beyond what a woman needs, but you isn't far behind. You have a lot of stuff too."

"Yeah, I have and I suggest that each one of us use one half of the closet." Ross says while being hugged from behind by Rachel. "And I suggest that we leave all that for later..."

"Hmm..."

"Ahh, you must be tired, huh?"

"Not really...we didn't comment before, but I got here yesterday."

Rachel loosens him pretending to be outraged.

"Oh yeah?"

Ross hugging her once more and kissing her neck. "Yeah...I know you're not mad..."

Rachel already giving in whispers in his ear. "No, not even if I wanted to..."

Ross moves her hair to the side and caresses her neck with one hand while smoothing her back underneath her shirt with the other and leads her towards the bed. When lying down, Rachel feels one suitcase on her back and Ross mentions to take it away, but is stopped by Rachel. "No."

"No?"

Instead of answering, Rachel just gets up and removes some boxes that are on the floor. Ross stares at her blankly.

"Here, Ross..."

"On the floor? Are you sure?" Asks Ross liking the idea.

"Absolutely"

Ross gets closer to Rachel, pulls her with his arms and opening her shirt and slowly her pants. He kneels in front of her holding her by the waist. Rachel caresses his hair feeling chills on her body when he slips his hands on her back and stomach, finally involving her breasts and squeezing them slightly.

"Ross…"

While feeling light bites and kisses on her belly Rachel takes off her shirt and bra. She then holds Ross' shoulder making him stand and kisses him slowly while unbuttons his dress shirt tossing it to the side.

Ross pulls Rachel's hair lightly. "I want to see your face, beautiful."

Rachel smiles and kiss him again. Then she kneels in front of him opening his pants. She doesn't hide a mischievous smile when she saw how turned on he is. While having her hair caressed by him, Rachel slowly strips down his pants and boxers in one motion. With that, Ross sighs showing all his relief. She slips her hands on his chest and abdomen and lies down on the floor. Without her ask, he kneels and takes off her pants and panties in a few moves. Ross goes up a bit so that their faces are close and they exchange a few kisses. He rubs his body over hers causing Rachel to lift her hips off the floor against him. Not satisfied, while kissing her neck, he goes down with his kisses reaching for her breasts and moving his motions to her belly until gets her most sensitive part where he massages with his mouth and tongue for a few minutes, making Rachel moan and ask him not to stop. When he realizes that she is about to reach the climax he stops and looks at her as if asking permission. Rachel smiles and nods with her head.

"Baby…I need you now."

They kiss intensely and in a slow but steady motion he slips into her and once again Ross hears her moans low at the beginning. Gradually the moves become more urgent, which makes Rachel wrap her legs around his waist and hold tight his body against her, as if not wanting him to get out of her. At one point, it's her turn to be on top and dictate her pace. After a while, they reach the climax practically together and with their sweaty bodies, Rachel pulls Ross into the bathroom for a bath, where once again they make love. A while later, lying in bed, they remain embraced and talk about the time they were apart, including Emily and Gavin.

"You tired me up, you know?" says Ross kissing Rachel's cheek.

"That was the intention."

"Naughty girl..."

Rachel giggles and feel him hug her from behind. "Welcome back to Paris..." she whispers before they fell asleep.

**-REVIEW-**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi, strangers! I loved writing this story and sincerely hope you also have enjoyed reading. After this chapter, I have only one more. Reviews are still welcome. I want to thank 'I Heart Ross and Rachel' for keep encouraging me to continue writing. This chap is short, but the next will be better. Please share your thoughts about this story with me. I would love to know what you guys are thinking. So, review!** :)

Two weeks after Ross' arrival in Paris, Rachel is in the kitchen having breakfast when Ross, still still wearing shorts and a sweatshirt, enters the kitchen and kiss his girlfriend neck. "Good morning, honey!"

"Hey, you! Good morning! Did you sleep well?"

With you beside me it's impossible not to! I thought you'd had left..."

"Not yet, I can be a little later at work today."

"Good! Me too. So, we can have lunch together, what do you think? I'll pick you in LV."

"NO! I mean, I'd love to, but I'll have a meeting and I'm just gonna go lunch much later, if I can."

"Oh, ok! We'll leave for another day..."

"Yeah! Now I gotta go, I'm almost late!"

Rachel approaches Ross, who rises from his chair and hugs her by the West and they give a peck on the lips. She goes walking, trying to pull away from Ross' arms giggling. As soon as she shuts the front door, Ross finishes his breakfest and goes straight to take a shower. In less than half hour, he is in the living room, wearing slacks and dress shirt, casual enough for those going to work.

"Good morning, Ross! Rachel has already left?" says a cheerful Nice.

"Morning, Nice! Uhm, yeah. Do you want me to tell her something important?"

"No, darling, nothing important. And you're leaving? Have you had your breakfast?"

"Yes and yes. Don't worry about me."

"You too, have a Nice day at work."

"Actually, I'm not working today. I need to fix some things. See you later, Nice!"

"You two will having lunch at home?"

"No. Again, don't worry."

At her lunch break, Rachel grabs her purse and leaves her Office. While closing the door, sees Monica coming and tries to leave as quickly as possible, but without success.

"Rach, wait! Are you going to lunch?

"Uhmm...no, I'm...I'm...actually I am."

"Great, me too! Let's go together!"

"Uhm, Mon, I have some things to do before."

"Ok, I'll go with you."

"No! I'm sorry..."

"What's goin' on? Are you going to see Ross?"

"Uhm...yeah. That's it, I'm going to meet him. Look, I cannot talk to you right now...bye!" she says practically running out.

"She's hiding something..." says Monica out loud and Sophie, who's passing by, agrees with her.

"I think so too...She was acting weirdly earlier. She was nervous, flighty, it wasn't the usual Rachel..."

"Tell me more...while we lunch. I'm starving." asks Monica taking Sophie's arm.

"Sure.."

As the sky darkens, Rachel guide her car home. She's nervous, wondering thousand ways to get home. She hoped to arrive before Ross, after all, she needs time to relax, put her thoughts in order and think the best way to tell him everything. However, she doesn't imagine that Ross is already home. He arrived an hour before, took another shower, changed clothes, ate a snack and was just waiting for her. Clearly anxious, every minute that passes he looks out the balcony of the apartment, expecting to see Rachel's car in the garage gate. Nice is no longer there because he dismissed her earlier tonight. He needed the apartment just for him...and his Rachel.

**-REVIEW- ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, guys! So, I had lost a chapter and had to rewrite it. I loved writing this segment and I hope you enjoy reading it. Don't forget to review. I real appreciate your kind words.**

While coming home, Rachel's phone rings and it's Monica. "Hi, Mon! What's up?".

"Rach, please, are you already home?"

"Not yet. Why?"

"I need a biiiig favor! Can you please pick up Daniel from school tonight? Tell me you can do this for me? I forgot I have a date with Chandler today."

"Mon, calm down! I was planning something here, but yes, I'll pick him there and take him home with me, ok. Then we'll grab dinner somewhere and drop him at your house as soon as you call us. Don't worry about a thing."

"Ok, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! You just save my marriage!"

Rachel chuckles and tells Monica she gotta get going.

Monica has already told Daniel's teacher that her sister-in-law was going to pick him tonight. When Danny sees Rachel waiting for him he cannot hide his excitement. "Aunt Rachel!" he says running to her open arms.

"Hey, little boy! I was missing you!"

"Where's my mommy?"

"Oh, she asked me to pick you up today, cause she almost forgot she was going out with your daddy. So...guess what?"

"WHAT?"

"You're going to have dinner with me and uncle Ross. Where do you want to go?"

"Hmm...MC DONALD'S!"

"Ok! Mc Donald's it is! But first, we have to call your uncle and tell him you're coming home with me!"

"OKAY!"

"So, let's go!"

Rachel enters the apartment with Daniel in her arms and is greeted by a quiet Ross. He is a little upset cause he had plans for they tonight. "Hey, Rach."

"Honey, what happened?"

"Uhm, nothing..."

"UNCLE ROSS!" Daniel shouts.

"You're lying...we'll talk later." she whispers to him.

"HEY, little boy!"

"Are you ready for us to go to Mc Donald's?"

"Sure I am! Let's go!" Ross picks Danny from Rachel's arms and leaves the apartment with him.

Rachel sighs and follows them. She doesn't understand why Ross is acting so weirdly since she came home. Maybe he had a tough day at work, she thinks, and didn't want to comment the subject in front of Daniel. She definitely have to talk to him later and not only about his behavior.

At Mc Donald's after 'dinner', Daniel is playing with some other kids and Ross and Rachel are alone in their table . Rachel is looking with a 'worried' expressem in her face and this isn't going unnoticed by Ross. "Are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah...but I have a feeling that should be me asking that question to you. Are you okay? You're acting kinda weird since I came home with Danny earlier..."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"So...what happened, Ross?"

"Uh, nothing..."

"Then why are you like this? Tough day at work?"

"No, I'm...the thing is I was preparing something special for us tonight and you kinda ruined things bringing Danny with you."

"Oh, so you're behavior is because of me?"

"Rach, don't be mad..."

"Fine, I won't get mad with you, but only if you give me a very good kiss and promise that after we drop that cute little boy at Mon's, you'll still do whatever you were planning. Deal?"

Ross chuckles and nods. "Deal!"

Monica is at her house front door while Ross is approaching her with Daniel sleeping in his arms. Rachel is in the car waiting for him and waves at Monica.

"Thanks, Rach!"

"You're welcome, honey!" she responds smiling at her best friend.

On their way home, Ross notice that now it's Rachel who is silent. "Everything's okay? You didn't eat anything and now is so quiet..."

"If I'm fine? I think so..."

"You think?"

"I'm a little nervous about something...but we'll talk some other time."

"No, no, you know I care about you...and I know you're hiding something from me... And I also know what I'm gonna do for you to tell me." He final manages to put a smile on her face. "Oh yeah? And how?".

"You're gonna have to wait a little bit..." he says smiling back at her.

As soon as they arrive home, Ross puts a soft music, serves champagne in two glasses and lovingly embraces her from behind pushing her hair to the side so he can kiss her neck. "So, honey...why are you so sad? Are you gonna tell me?"

"Hmm, I'm not sad, baby, I'm tense, anxious, nervous..."

"And why?"

"I'll just tell you, after you explain to me why you wanted the apartment just for us. Today is a special day that I forgot?"

"Uhm, you can say that..."

"Really? Then tell me, what day is today?"

"Today is the day that you become engaged." he says seriously while caressing her waist. She turns to face him immediately. "What, Ross? What did you just said?" Now stroking her back and looking in her eyes he explains. "In other words, to you understand, Rach. Marry me?"

"Ross...are you serious?" she whispers passing her hands on his chest.

"Absolutely. I'm waiting..."

"You took me by surprise, but..."

"But..."

"But yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, Ross! I'll marry you, but..."

"But again?"

She giggles "but with one condition."

"What condition? WHAT CONDITION?"

"We'll have to get married before the end of the year because I don't want to risk having our baby while we're on the altar."

He's so excited that he didn't hear everything she just said. The only thing that matters to him is that she accepted his proposal.

"Okay, Rach, okay! I love you, so much, you're amazing!" he practically screams hugging her so tight he lifts her from the floor.

"Ross, Ross, ROSS, did you hear what I said?"

"You just said YES to me...to ME! Right?"

"Uhm, no..."

"No?"

"I mean..I said yes, but you got so euphoric that you didn't even hear I say that you, YOU, Ross Geller are gonna be a father."

He finally stops to catch his breath and look at his now, fiancée. "Rach...are you, are you..."

"Yes, silly! I'm pregnant with your baby..."

"Oh my God...I'm gonna be a father..."

"Are you happy? Please, tell me what you're thinking..."

"If I'm happy? Rachel Greene, you just gave me the best gifts a man madly in love can get. Am I dreaming?"

She cannot stop smiling and crying at his reaction, grabs his hands and puts on her belly. "We love you so much." He then kneels in front of her and kisses her still flat stomach. "I love you more." he says looking up at her. He stands and kisses her with all his love. "Rach, why didn't you tell me about the pregnancy before? Wow, I still cannot believe we made a baby."

"I know...me neither. I'm so happy now, seeing you happy with the news. And Ross, I didn't tell you before because I wasn't sure until today."

"Monica knows?"

"No...you were the first one to know!"

"Good. How far along are you?"

"Six weeks. I atually have a picture of the ultrasound in my purse. And next week I have another appointment...if you want to go with me...I'd be very happy."

"Of course I'll go with you. I want you to know that I'm here for you and for our baby. Anything you need, anything you want I'll provide you, anytime. And not just because I have to do this as a father and a fiancée, but because I want to do all of this. I want to wake up in the middle of the night when you have these pregnancy cravings or when you're feeling horny due to the hormones, and I'll respect you when you're extremely stressed not wanting to see me. And last, but not least, I want to be here with you when this baby kicks for the first time, and when we discover the sex, and pick a name for him or her. My God this baby is already so much loved. And so is his mommy."

Rachel is openly crying now. She can hardly believe how lucky she is. She has the best boyfriend, well fiancée now, she could ask for, she has a wonderful job, amazing friends, family, and she's going to have a baby. A beautiful little baby with the man of her dreams.

"Well, I'm not so tired anymore. I think we should celebrate our news..."

"Hmm, so I think you're not drinking any of these." he says pointing at the two glasses settled on the table filled with champagne.

"You're so right, honey! I have a baby growing inside of me to take care of."

"Yeah. And I have to look out for you both now. Oh, I almost forgot something very important!"

"Hmm, I think so too." Rachel says leaning in for a kiss.

"Uh, not that, honey...I'll be right back." he says while heading to their room.

Rachel is waiting for him in the middle of the living room when he appears with a black velvet box in his hand. "I think this belongs to you." he says showing her the beautiful ring he bought. "Oh God, Ross! It's absolutely gorgeous! I love it!".

"It is gorgeous, and all yours" he tells her putting it on her left ring finger kissing it. Then Ross finally kisses her and she practically melts in his arms when embraced by him.

"So, honey...what do you think of us to celebrate all of this in our bedroom, huh?" she whispers in his ear before biting lightly his earlobe. "Hormones already?" he asks.

She giggles while pinching his butt. "Not yet...I'm just horny right now."

He returns the gesture by tapping lightly her butt. "I love when you're like this."

"Oh, I know, honey, I know...so let's go to our private party?"

He gives her a peck on the lips and pulling her by the hand, leads her to their room.

**- REVIEW-** **:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello guys! Sorry for the delay, but here's the last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing. Don't forget to leave your review. I really appreciate your kind words.**

**Four months later.**

Ross, Chandler and Daniel are watching a basket game on TV at Monica and Chandler's place. Rachel and Monica are in the kitchen talking about the upcoming wedding and the baby. "I cannot believe that in a week I'll be someone's wife. And not just anybody, but Ross' wife. I'm so excited!" says Rachel.

"So do I! My Best friend and my brother getting married...It's not every day that something like this happens! You guys are so lucky and are gonna be so happy."

"Yeah, by the way, I wanna thank you for helping me with the preparations, even more with me a little stressed with the pregnancy and stuff. You have been amazing!"

"Aww, you know how I love this things, decoration, food, music. It'll be a beautiful wedding, Rach."

"I know. And it's so nice that Chandler's staff is preparing the buffet. But now, let's see our schedule for tomorrow! We have to prove the dresses at 14 p.m and we'll have to leave Louis Vuitton sooner. I hope Gavin doesn't mind!" says a worried Rachel. "Even if he cares, we'll leave either way! He's not crazy to be against a pregnant bride and her neurotic maid of honor!" answers Monica. They laugh and Ross approaches the kitchen counter caressing Rachel's belly.

"So, everything's ready?" he asks. "Almost everything!" Rachel says looking up and kissing him.

"If you need me to do something, just ask, ok?"

"Don't worry! Rachel and I are fine! The only thing we need from you is you to be at the ceremony wearing a beautiful suit.

"If everything depended on Mon, I wouldn't need to do anything either..." says Rachel.

"Only my sister could be so organized and talented. And how's my little baby girl doing?" Ross says feeling his daughter kicking. "Whoa, I think she's excited!"

"She is! Just like me, honey."

"Hey, have you guys decided her name? I have some suggestions if you want..."

"Oh, Mon, you're so sweet. No, we haven't decided on a name yet, but we're open to suggestions, right Ross?"

"Absolutely! C'mon, Mon, tell us!"

"Ok, ok, I was thinking in Melissa, Christine, Hannah, Andrea, Lauren, Amelia, Laura, Amanda..." she keeps talking until Ross interrupt her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Mon...ok. Hmm thank you, we'll write down all these names."

"Okay!"

**Seven days later, a day before the wedding.**

Rachel and Ross are at the airport waiting for a flight from New York with their families. Ross and Rachel's parents, along wit. Everyone took the same flight.

"Ok Rach, so I take mom and dad in my car to Monica's cause they will be staying thereparents and sisters to our apartment."

"Ok! This afternoon I still have to take Jill and Amy for them to prove their bridesmaid dresses and I still need to buy something special for our wedding night..."

"Yeah?" He responds grabbing her waist and kissing her lips.

Their conversation is interrupted by shouts from the arrivals lounge.

"Raaaaaaaaaachel! Raaaaaaaaaaaachel!"

"This bitch is so scandalous! Stop screaming, Amy, what a shame!"

"Ugh, don't start, Jill! Racheeeeeeeeeeeeeel!"

"Hey, there you are!"

The two practically jump on Rachel and then cheerfully greet Ross, which leaves him a little shy.

"Where's mom and dad?"

"They are coming! You know how they are clumsy! Mom's suitcase had some problems and Ross's parents are there helping!" Jill answers impatiently. "I'm so excited about the wedding! Rachel, I want to know ALL the details and...OH MY GOD! LET ME SEE THAT RING!" says Amy grabbing Rachel's hand. "Ouch, Amy, my hand!"

"This way you will break the ring, you bitch! I want to know how's my niece inside of you!" Jill says touching Rachel's belly. "She's amazing, a real lady." Rachel couldn't hide a smile. Just thinking about her unborn child make her beam with happiness. Amy keeps admiring Rachel's ring when Leonard with Sandra among with Ross' parents leave the gate carrying tons of bags. They all greet each other, hugging, touching Rachel's belly like Jill already did and then leave the airport.

**Night in Paris.**

There are only a few minutes for the wedding, scheduled for 20h30PM. The location chosen for the ceremony and also to the party is amazing: it's a beautiful garden at the back of a typical Parisian museum, many flowers, orchids, lilies and roses, all in shades of white and other light colors, chandeliers and candlesticks adorn the place. The chairs are browned and are covered by an olive green fabric and the guests are already in place. Ross is standing where the altar was assembled and Chandler and his father are beside him. Apparently he is calm, but inside the nervousness takes over his entire body. Beside the altar, a small orchestra is ready. Ross starts to say something to Chandler, but stops when he sees his friend heading towards Monica. It's time, he thinks and then takes a deep breath on hearing the first chords of "In My Life" and see his sister and brother-in-law walking down the aisle. Soon, the orchestra begins the Wedding March. Guests turn back and see Daniel and Lara, daughter of Ross and Monica's cousin walking. Jill and Amy are behind the children. They're wearing different versions of elegant yellow dresses, each one carrying a bouquet of purple flowers. And finally, appears Rachel. She's absolutely perfect wearing a organza one shoulder white dress. It has embroidered Swarovski cristal and little pearls just below her breasts area, which evidences her four months growing belly. The dress also has a short tail. Her hair is wavy and stuck in a sleek ponytail. On top of her head a small crystal tiara holds the long tulle veil. Her left hand is intertwined to Leonard's right arm. With her other hand she holds a bouquet of pink orchids. The smile on her face reflects the same joy of the Ross' eyes ceiem his bride approaching him. When they reach the altar, Leonard and Ross exchange a handshake and then he kisses his daughter's cheek. Facing Ross, Rachel smiles at him and he kisses her forehead while holding her hands. "Beautiful. You look so beautiful." he says after their little moment and Rachel smiles even more. Then the priest begins the ceremony.

Not long before the ceremony ends, Ross and Rachel go to a private room inside the museum to give time for their guests to be accommodated in their places. To the sound of Fly Me To The Moon they are presented for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Geller. Rachel is already a Geller, after all, the civil wedding took place simultaneously to the religious. In one of the tables are Chandler, Monica, Daniel and some other relatives. Mon then gets up and goes to where the band is to make use of the microphone. The newlyweds are on a different table accompanied by their parents. "Excuse me, everybody, I'm Ross' younger sister and I think it's time for the toasts! And, as a bridesmaid, I want to say a few words for the happy couple."

"Just a few, Mon..." says Chandler ironically.

"Hey! I can control myself, honey!" she answers while everybody laughs. She then continues. "I've known Rachel for a long time and Ross, well, since that I was born. My best friend and my brother...they're one of the people I love most in the world! And that's why I feel so happy today, because I know that they are perfect for each other! Of course, two people who know each other through me, may have an excellent and everlasting relationship. And I didn't have to ask for them to have a baby to play with Daniel, everything in their life happens so fast that their daughter is already on the way. The only thing I ask you guys is for you to be very happy. Oh, wait, you already are. So, I want this beautiful girl that is coming to be the cherry on top. I real wish you all the happiness. I love you both."

After dancing together and with their parents and in-laws, Ross and Rachel invite friends and relatives to join them on the dance floor. During the party Rachel changed her beautiful dress to another one white but shorter and comfortable enough to enjoy their party. Ross is also more comfortable, he took off his jacket, his tie and opened his shirt collar. The Rachel and Ross' parents are talking cheerfully and Gavin is being disputed by Amy and Jill, who have drunk a little more. Chandler's dancing with Daniel and other kids while Monica and Sophie have a chat. The bride and groom are dancing and kissing when the band starts a slower song. Ross pulls Rachel's hand and they go somewhere more private. "So, Mrs. Geller, how's married life so far?" Ross asks pulling his wife to him by the waist.

"Uhmm, I don't know..." she says putting her arms around his neck.

"You don't know?"

"I'm just kidding. It's perfect, more than perfect if it's possible. And you, how are you feeling, Mr. Geller?

"The happiest man in the world!"

"But I do have a complaint..." Rachel says biting her lip.

"Really? And what is it?"

"We're still with all of our guests here and I'm already dreaming of our first night as a married couple," she says. "I'm dying to be alone with you." she whispers in her husband's ear.

"Rach! I know I'm irresistible, but we're in the middle of our wedding party, on a dance floor, and it wouldn't be appropriate!"

"Oh, I'm crazy, but not that much...and don't be silly, I can easily resist you, ok?! I'm strong!"

"Really?"

"Yes, sir!". Ross pulls away a little and Rachel looks seriously at his face. "What?"

"Nothing..."

"And why are you looking at me like this? You got upset with what I said?"

"No."

"So stop staring at me like that...what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about how you are strong and I am weak..."

"Why do you say that, honey?"

Ross pulls Rachel against his body and whispers in her ear. "Because I definitely can't resist you!" She smiles and says to him: ""In this case I have an Idea. What do you think of us quietly leave here and go enjoy our honeymoon suite..."

"I wouldn't be insane to refuse an invitation like that..."

They both laugh, kiss passionately and leave the party as two teenagers, but not unnoticed by their parents, who just smile realizing the happiness of their children.

**THE END**


End file.
